My Love Cruise
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah kapal pesiar hadiah dari sahabatku. Dia begitu menawan hatiku hingga aku tahu bahwa dia sama denganku. Kami mencari arti cinta.
1. Chapter 1

**Risa's here. Fic terbaru Risa disamping GONE**

**Silahkan baca jika berkenan.**

**Disclaimer : Kishimote-sensei yang punya, saya tukang pinjem tokoh doang**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, dll….**

**# # # # #**

Orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar pelabuhan Konoha dengan saling melambaikan tangan pada sebuah kapal pesiar yang hendak berangkat itu. Disana, ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang hanya diam menatap orang-orang itu tanpa melambai kembali.

Haruno Sakura akan liburan dengan kapal pesiar hari ini. sendirian. Ini semua berkat sang sahabatnya yang memaksanya untuk mencari pasangan dalam sebuah kapal pesiar mewah yang hanya beberapa orang yang bisa menaikinya.

Kapal mulai menjauh dan orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitar Sakura pergi dari sisi kapal untuk sekedar menikmati fasilitas yang diberikan kapal pesiar ini. Sakura masih terdiam di sisi kapal yang mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mampu membuat rok panjangnya berkibar dan selendang miliknya tampak berdansa dengan angin.

Mata hijaunya masih terpaku pada ujung lautan yang tidak tampak apapun itu. ia mulai merasa menyesal untuk datang kemari hanya karena sahabatnya, Ino berhasil membujuknya untuk kemari. Mana mungkin mendapatkan seorang pria yang juga datang sendirian di kapal ini?

"Ini benar-benar hari yang cerah untuk sekedar memandang laut, bukan?"

Sakura melirik sebuah suara baritone yang tiba-tiba menyapa telinganya dan melihat sosok pria yang sedang bersandar pada sisi pagar kapal dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum melihat ke arah laut dan Sakura terpesona pada kesempurnaan wajahnya dengan rambut yang tersapu oleh angin laut.

"Oh, maaf. Aku melihatmu daritadi hanya sendirian disini. Dimana temanmu atau kekasihmu?" tanyanya melirik Sakura

Mata hitam bagaikan batu Onyx itu hampir menghipnotis Sakura dan mengakibatkan dirinya gugup,"Ah, Aku datang sendirian," jawabnya

"Benarkah? Kekasihmu benar-benar kejam membiarkan seorang wanita secantik dirimu menikmati pesiar ini sendirian," ucapnya kembali memandang laut

"Tidak masalah karena aku tidak mempunyai kekasih,"

Pria itu tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan ia tertawa renyah menganggap Sakura sedang bercanda.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sakura binggung

Pria itu menghentikan tawanya dan melihat Sakura dengan Onyxnya yang tajam,"Pasti para pria di dunia ini sudah buta tidak melihat dirimu," ucapnya

Sakura tidak mengerti pria ini. Ia tiba-tiba datang dan mengajaknya berbicara kini ia menertawakan nasibnya yang tidak mempunyai kekasih? Hebat. Ia kini menyadari kenapa Ia menolak semua pria yang datang padanya hanya karena belum mencintai mereka.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kekasihmu akan marah jika kau berada disini menatap laut dengan wanita lain?" tanya Sakura

Pria itu kembali menatap laut dengan rambut raven miliknya yang berkibar karena angin. Entah apa yang ia cari di ujung laut sana, yang jelas tatapannya sangat menusuk hati Sakura.

"Aku juga sendirian datang kemari," ucapnya

Mata hijau Sakura membulat tidak percaya,"Lihat? Ada seorang pria tampan yang datang untuk pesiar sendirian. Seluruh wanita di dunia ini pasti sudah buta," balas Sakura

Pria itu terkekeh dengan ucapan Sakura kemudian mengubah posisinya menatap Sakura. Onyx miliknya menatap dalam emerald Sakura dengan sebuah tatapan yang mampu membuatnya luluh kini.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?" ucapnya mengulurkan tangan

Sakura mengulurkan tangan meraih tangan Sasuke,"Haruno Sakura,"

Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis,"Nama yang cocok dengan rambutmu. Nama bunga yang indah," ucapnya

"Terima kasih. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang?" tanya Sakura melirik tangannya

"Oh, maaf. Tapi… " Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya

Pria itu menarik tangan Sakura hingga terpaksa wanita berambut merah muda itu mengikuti arah tarikan dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak menahannya. Wajahnya memerah merasakan betapa bidangnya dada Sasuke dibalik kaus ketat berwarna biru gelap itu.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kita akan bertemu lagi," bisik Sasuke tepat pada telinga Sakura

Dengan cepat Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap tajam pria itu yang ternyata sedang tersenyum padanya. pria itu kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah merahnya yang tertutupi oleh rambut merah muda panjangnya yang dikibarkan oleh angin laut.

.

**Flashback on**

"_Astaga, Sakura! Kau menolak pria lagi?!"teriak Ino setelah melihat pria yang terlihat sedih dan lesu keluar dari ruangan Sakura_

_Sakura melirik sahabatnya,"Aku tidak mencintainya, Ino… "_

"_Kau bisa menerimanya terlebih dahulu, bukan? Ini sudah pria ke berapa? Aku tidak akan heran jika besok kau menjadi perawan tua. Lihat umurmu, sudah 25 tahun!"_

"_Masih 25 tahun. Tidak masalah menjadi perawan tua asal aku masih menjadi dokter dan mampu membiayai hidupku sendiri," _

_Ino menepuk jidatnya,"Oh Tuhan! Kenapa sahabatku seperti ini? cinta datang karena terbiasa Sakura. Hatimu akan menuntunmu kesana!"_

_Sakura dengan cuek mengangkat bahunya,"Entahlah. Belum ada pria yang menarik hatiku. Mereka datang dan menawariku dengan kekayaan mereka atau tampang mereka. apakah mereka pikir aku seperti wanita di luar sana?"_

"_YA! Itu masalah harga diri pria, Sakura!" ucap Ino kesal "Hinata yang pemalu saja mempunyai kekasih dan Tenten yang seperti laki-laki juga. Kau? Hah… "_

_Sakura diam dan menyeruput vanila latte nya. Ia membenarkan semua perkataan sahabatnya itu, tetapi ia juga merasa hatinya belum siap menerima cinta pria lainnya. Ia ingin hatinya menemukannya dan membawanya ke sebuah arti cinta itu. _

"_Aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kali ini kau liburan?" _

_Sakura melirik sahabatnya,"Liburan? Ino, aku mem…. "_

"_Tidak. Tidak. Pasien bisa menunggu dan dokternya sekarat dalam hal cinta. Kau butuh liburan. Jadi, aku memberimu tiket pesiar selama enam hari tujuh malam mengelilingi lautan Konoha!" Ino mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang cukup besar bertuliskan pesiar_

"_Kau yakin? Itu… kelihatannya sangat mahal,"_

_Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya,"Ini limited edition dariku. Kemurahan hatiku untuk sahabat yang tidak mengenal cinta jadi carilah selama seminggu disini!" ucapnya semangat_

_Sakura benar-benar harus berpikir ulang untuk yang satu ini. liburan di kapal pesiar? Berapa orang di Konoha dari jutaan penduduknya bisa menikmati kapal pesiar? Sepertinya ia akan melakukannya. Ino memang sahabatnya yang pengertian._

_Terima kasih untuk kekasihnya yang juga salah satu orang terkenal dan terkaya di Konoha. Shimura Sai, pelukis ternama itu._

**Flashback off**

Sakura menyisir rambutnya setelah ia memakai gaun _lace _berwarna hitam yang membuat kulit putihnya terlihat menonjol. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk makan malam gratis yang disediakan oleh pihak kapal pesiar meskipun harus sendirian. Menikmati fasilitas yang diberikan tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Beberapa menit setelah selesai berdandan, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan di lorong kapan. Beberapa kali ia berpaspasan dengan para pasangan yang bermesraan membuat dirinya sedikit iri. Ino benar, ia butuh pendamping.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dan bertanya pada petugas, Sakura menemukan dimana letak restoran yang menyediakan makanan untuknya. Ia diantar oleh seorang pelayan yang memberinya sebuah meja yang cukup untuk dua orang dengan posisi menghadap ke jendela menikmati untuk pemandangan laut malam.

Pelayanan yang sempurna dan pemandangan laut malam membuat Sakura hanya bisa diam dan terbengong. Ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, bagaimana caranya ia menemukan kekasih yang membuat hatinya mengatakan 'itulah orang yang kucintai'?

"Sepertinya kau senang melihat laut, huh?"

Suara baritone itu kembali menggangu lamunan Sakura yang memandangi laut. Dengan perlahan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang terlihat tampan dengan jas lengkap dan sudah duduk tepat didepannya. Sejak kapan pria itu duduk disana?

"Dan kau terlihat senang mengganguku menikmati laut," balas Sakura

Sasuke terkekeh,"Laut malam tidak menarik bahkan cenderung menakutkan," ucapnya

"Menakutkan jika ada sebuah es didepan dan menghancurkan kapal ini menjadi dua bagian hingga kita semua berada di laut menunggu mati kedinginan,"

"Wow, _titanic _sekali tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan membiarkan kisah kita berakhir seperti kedua tokoh utama itu,"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Barusan Sasuke mengatakan 'kisah kita'? pria di depannya ini bukan hanya tampan dan menawan hati. Ia juga menggoda dan pintar dalam berkata-kata membuat Sakura mau tidak mau tertarik untuk berbicara pada pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya,"Bukankah kita terlihat sama seperti film itu?"

"Apakah kau miskin seperti tokoh utama pria? Pintar melukis? Kurasa tidak. Kau terlihat kaya dan flamboyan meski aku meragukanmu bisa melukis,"

Sasuke kembali tertawa,"Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar wanita yang menyenangkan. Ini benar-benar liburan yang tidak buruk karena tadinya aku ragu harus sendirian di kapal pesiar sebesar ini," ucapnya

"Aku juga, sepertinya kau menarik untuk menjadi teman bicaraku,"

Senyuman dari wajah Sasuke lenyap,"Hanya teman?"

"Hanya teman," tegas Sakura

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya jika saja seorang pelayan tidak datang membawakan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka. melihat kedua piring dan gelas kemudian sebotol _wine _berada di mejanya, Sakura yakin Sasuke akan makan malam bersamanya disini.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau makan disini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Apakah sesama teman yang baru berkenalan tidak boleh makan malam bersama?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja… aku baru kali ini makan berdua dengan pria,"

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya

Sakura mengangguk membuat Sasuke tersenyum melihat wanita di depannya. Ia kemudian mengambil segelas _wine _miliknya yang sudah diisi oleh pelayan tadi dan diarahkannya pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pria terberuntung di dunia bisa makan malam dengan seorang wanita secantik dirimu. Apalagi aku adalah yang pertama. _Cheers_?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya,"_Cheers,_" ucapnya

Setelah suara dentingan gelas mereka beradu dan meminum _wine _masing-masing, mereka manyantap makan malam mewah mereka dengan menu daging sapi kobe yang dipanggang dengan setengah matang dan seporsi beluga caviar sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari selain liburan?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memotong daging dan melirik Sasuke. Ia ragu untuk menjawabnya. Tidak mungkin ia terang-terangan mengatakan dipaksa oleh sahabatnya untuk mencari kekasih disini, bukan?

"Liburan. Kau?" tanya Sakura kembali memotong daging di piringnya

"Mencari arti cinta," jawab Sasuke jujur

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya kembali. Ia menatap pria di depannya yang meminum _wine _berwarna merah darah itu dengan santai. Yang membuat Sakura takjub, pria itu bisa jujur padanya. kenapa ia malah berbohong?

"Begitu. Tapi kurasa kau salah. Carilah artinya di wanita, bukan di liburan pesiar dengan ratusan pasangan disini," ucap Sakura

"Kau benar. Tapi melihat ratusan pasangan bisa membuatku mengerti arti cinta,"

"Begitukah?"

Sasuke tersenyum begitu lembut pada Sakura. Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan, tetapi mata hitam pria itu seolah menghipnotis Sakura yang kemudian entah sejak kapan keduanya tidak mempunyai jarak lagi.

Sakura merasakan bibirnya dengan lembut disentuh oleh Sasuke dengan lembut oleh bibir pria itu. walaupun ada sebuah meja dengan minuman dan makanan mewah yang luar biasa enaknya, itu semua tidak menghalau mereka. Sasuke melewatinya dengan berdiri dan meraih bibir Sakura. Mengecupnya, menjilatnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut hingga terdengar sebuah tepuk tangan yang membuat mereka sadar.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan keduanya menatap ke sisi lain yang ternyata sudah banyak para pasangan yang bertepuk tangan pada mereka melihat mereka berciuman. Sakura yang malu hanya bisa menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum dan meladeni ejekan para pria.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia terhipnotis oleh mata Sasuke, senyuman manis pria itu dan… bibir lembutnya. Bahkan hingga saat ini ia masih bisa merasakan bibirnya yang basah bekas ciuman mereka.

Tidak ingin merasa lebih malu lagi, Sakura mencoba untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan diam dan canggung. Ia benar-benar harus pergi dari ruangan ini.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang mengikuti Sakura

Setelah mereka makan malam dan pergi dari ruangan yang masih saja menjadi pusat perhatian berkat ciuman mesra mereka, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang ingin sekedar berjalan-jalan melihat laut malam.

"Berjalan-jalan," ucap Sakura

"Itu membosankan sekali. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kasino?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya,"Kasino? Kau mau membuatku bangkrut?"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar Sakura yang takut akan kalah dan kehilangan uangnya,"Tidak. Tidak. Aku ingin melipatgandakan uangku. Bukan membuatmu bangkrut,"

"Kau bisa berjudi?"

"Jangan panggil aku Uchiha Sasuke jika tidak bisa membuat bandar terdiam," ucapnya kemudian berjalan

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir melihat pria itu. ini baru beberapa jam ia mengenal Sasuke dan ia sudah berciuman hingga ingin mengetahui tentang pria itu seluruhnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah Kasino kapal pesiar ini.

Ruangan yang cukup besar dengan banyak orang kaya yang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan uangnya dan kembali berkali-kali lipat adalah tempat favorit yang disebut kasino. Dimana-mana terdengar suara gemericik koin pengganti uang dan seruan orang-orang yang kalah maupun menang.

"Kau mau main apa?" tanya Sakura

Mata hijau Sakura melirik kanan dan kiri melihat begitu banyaknya permainan judi yang bisa mereka dapatkan disini. Ia mulai ragu untuk menemani Sasuke kemari karena jika saja pria itu kalah, liburan enam hari ke depan akan membuatnya terasa hambar, bukan?

"Poker. Salah satu keahlianku," ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi ke salah satu meja

Sasuke duduk di salah satu meja yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna hijau dengan tiga orang yang sudah duduk disana dan bandar di depannya. Sakura hanya melihat dari belakang Sasuke untuk melihat permainan pria itu.

"Silahkan pasang taruhan anda," ucap bandar itu

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa koin dan meletakkannya pada meja tersebut diikuti oleh ketiga pemain lainnya. Setelah itu sang bandar membagikan kartu pada masing-masing pemain. Sakura mulai gugup pada tahap ini.

"Aku yang bermain kenapa kau yang gugup?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja aku gugup. Bagaimana jika kau kalah? Uangmu akan diambil mereka!"

Sasuke menyeringai,"Tenang saja. Aku penjudi handal," ucapnya kemudian fokus pada permainan

Sakura merasa tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya apalagi ia tidak mengerti permainan kartu itu. ia merasa lebih baik menyingkir dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Begitu banyak orang disini. Ada yang bermain, ada yang sekedar melihat-lihat seperti dirinya dan ada pula yang memohon-mohon pada orang yang mengambil uangnya karena kalah.

Kasino adalah tempat yang kejam. Ia bisa memberimu keuntungan besar dan kerugian besar. Tergantung kepada siapa Dewi Fortuna akan berpihak.

"SIAALLL!"

Teriakan seorang pria menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya dan menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada meja judi yang dihampiri oleh Sasuke. Ketakutannya kembali saat ia mendengar suara kekalahan itu.

"Sasuke?"

Pria itu menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan kartu-kartu yang berada di meja judi hijau itu.

"Royal Flush. Aku menang," ucapnya puas

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia benar-benar mengira pria itu akan kalah. Sang bartender mengutip kembali kartu masing-masing pemain dan memberikan Sasuke koin para pemain yang kalah sebagai hadiah kemenangannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau hebat,"

"Hanya itu? mana sebutanku?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya,"Ya, penjudi yang hebat," ulangnya

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke tersenyum puas "Kurasa sudah cukup untuk poker. Mari kita pergi ke tempat lain," Sasuke mengambil koin kemenangannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu

"Kau mau main apalagi?"

Sasuke melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Sepertinya ia sedang memilih-milih permainan apa yang akan ia jajahi kemudian. Ia kemudian melihat beberapa orang berkumpul dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Sakura mengikutinya kembali.

Sepanjang malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan Sasuke berjudi kemudian menang dan Sakura mengikutinya yang membuat hatinya was-was.

# # # # #

Liburan hari kedua, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi berenang atau sekedar berjemur di atas kapal pesiar dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan pria itu yang sedang berenang disana. Pria yang menciumnya dan membuatnya mengenal kasino.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang berenang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para wanita padanya seolah tidak ada orang di kolam renang itu. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. kenapa ia harus bertemu pria itu disepanjang liburan di kapal ini?

Sakura memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi santai dan meletakkan tasnya. Ia hanya memakai _coat _yang menutupi tubuhnya yang saat ini hanya memakai bikini. Ia memilih berjemur terlebih dahulu.

Mata hijau Sakura melirik teman barunya selama pesiaran dan pria itu masih asik dengan kegiatan berenangnya sendiri membuat Sakura merasa sedikit lega. Ia masih bisa berjemur dengan leluasa tanpa diganggu oleh pria itu.

Sakura segera menggunakan kacamata hitamnya dan tiduran di kursi santai dengan sebuah payung besar diatasnya agar tidak membuat kulitnya menjadi rusak atau terlalu terbakar matahari. Beberapa menit yang menikmati suara deburan laut, burung-burung yang berterbangan dan sinar hangat matahari hingga merasakan kulitnya terasa basah oleh tetesan air.

"Kenapa kau malah berjemur dan bukannya bergabung denganku berenang?"

Sakura mengenali suara itu. ia lantas mambuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap kesal pria itu yang kemudian ia batalkan setelah melihat keseksian tubuh Sasuke lebih dekat.

Rambut biru gelap yang basah karena air disisirnya ke belakang menampilkan wajahnya yang tidak tercela bagaikan patung adonis yang sempurna. Bahkan dadanya yang bidang dan abs delapan buah yang tercetak disana basah menimbulkan kesan seksi pada Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludahnya perlahan,"K-keringkan tubuhmu!" ucap Sakura membuang muka

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa masuk angin. Lihat angin laut begitu kencang disini!"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Tapi sinar matahari juga panas, jadi aku tidak akan masuk angin. Kau sudah selesai berjemur? Bagaimana jika kita berenang bersama?"

Sakura terdiam. jika berenang bersama, berarti ia akan melihat pria itu lebih lama lagi dengan tubuh seksinya dan bagaimana jika dibawah air tubuh mereka bersentuhan?

"Sakura?"

"A-aku masih ingin berjemur!"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Bukan berjemur namanya jika kau masih menutupi tubuhmu dengan _coat _itu,"

Sakura menyadari kebodohannya. Ia lupa membuka _coat _yang menutupi tubuhnya karena daritadi terpesona oleh Sasuke yang sedang berenang.

"Be-benar juga," Sakura hendak melepaskannya kemudian melirik Sasuke lagi "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana tubuhmu yang memakai bikini," ucapnya menyeringai

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku lebih baik… KYYAAAAA!"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan mudahnya pada bahu miliknya bagaikan sebuah karung dan melangkah menuju kolam renang yang cukup besar yang itu.

"Turunkan aku! Apa-apaan ini?! _securityyyyy_!" teriak Sakura memberontak

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura tepat di tepi kolam renang. Sakura berusaha lari, tetapi tangan Sasuke lebih cepat dan membuka _coat _Sakura yang hanya ditali pada bagian depannya itu dengan mudah kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan melepaskannya sambil mendorong tubuh mungil itu.

"_Enjoy you're swimming,_"

_BYYUUURRRR_

Sakura masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan ia segera mengontrol tubuhnya untuk memunculkan kepalanya keluar dari air.

"Puaahh!"

Perlahan Sakura membuka mata hijau emeraldnya dan melihat dengan kesal Sasuke yang melempar _coat _miliknya pada kursi santainya kemudian berlari ke kolam renang membuat Sakura terpaksa menyingkir dari tempatnya semula.

_BYYUUUURRR_

Dengan sukses Sasuke memasuki kolam renang dengan membuat cipratan air kemana-kemana. Ia segera memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah hingga mengenai Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Pria itu hanya tertawa,"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Digendong bagaikan karung beras, membuka paksa _coat_, dan mendorongku ke kolam renang? Itu pembunuhan," ucap Sakura sarkastis

"Maaf. Kau sulit untuk kuajak berenang. Dan… " Sasuke melirik tubuh Sakura yang berada di bawah air "Tubuhmu bagus juga. Aku tidak menyesal melakukan hal tadi," ucapnya

Kini wajah Sakura memerah dan membuang muka dari pria itu. ia memutuskan untuk berenang ke tepi setelah di komentari oleh Sasuke tentang bentuk tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

"Hei! Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang menyusul Sakura

"Menepi. Kau hanya ingin menggodaku. Disini masih banyak wanita yang menunggu untuk kau goda," ucap Sakura

"Kau cemburu?"

Sakura berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat senyuman Sasuke itu yang sangat menawan hatinya. Senyuman yang sanggup memberikan ciumannya pada pria itu tadi malam. Senyuman yang menghipnotis dirinya.

"Be-bermimpilah terus, tuan Uchiha!" ucapnya membuang muka

"Kau lucu, Sakura. Apakah kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Deg!

Jantung Sakura baru saja berdegup mendengarnya. Apakah ia yang dimaksud oleh pria itu? bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya?

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan berenang sejajar dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu. ia menatap langit-langit dan matanya menerawang.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini sedang kabur dari perasaan cintaku,"

Kali ini, dari sudut hati terdalam Sakura, ia merasa kecewa. Apakah karena Sasuke sudah mempunyai orang yang ia cintai?

"O-oh ya? Lalu… apa masalahmu dengannya?"

"Dia mempunyai kekasih,"

"Dia berselingkuh?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,"Tidak. Itu memang kekasihnya dan aku adalah sahabat kekasihnya… "

"Dan kau mencintai kekasih sahabatmu?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya masih menerawang ke arah langit.

"Itu adalah sebuah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sosoknya begitu anggun di mataku. Begitu memikat dan dalam sekejap hatiku direbut olehnya,"

"Kau pernah mengatakan cinta padanya?"

"Tidak. Aku terlalu menyayangi sahabatku. Tidak mungkin kulakukan hal itu,"

Sakura menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Inikah yang membuat Sasuke berada disini sekarang? Mencari arti cinta?

Sasuke tertawa pahit,"Maaf. Sepertinya aku pria yang aneh menceritakan hal ini padamu yang baru saja berteman… "

"Tidak masalah," potong Sakura "Aku juga kemari mencari arti cinta sebenarnya. Kau tahu? Aku berbohong padamu soal liburan,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dipaksa sahabatku untuk liburan disini karena melihatku beberapa kali menolak pria. Aku selalu mengatakan aku tidak mencintai pria-pria itu. ia kesal dan… begitulah,"

"Berarti kita sama. Mencari arti cinta, bukan?"

Sakura tersenyum,"Begitulah. Aku tidak menyangka ada pria yang mempunyai tujuan sama denganku,"

"Jangan tertawa. Aku juga malu mengakuinya," ucapnya kemudian membuang muka

Baru kali ini Sakura melihat pria yang biasanya terlihat mantap dan penggoda itu membuang mukanya karena malu akan perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi, aku berterima kasih pada kekasih sahabatmu," ucap Sakura

Sasuke menoleh kembali,"Untuk?"

"Karena jika ia tidak merebut hatimu, aku tidak mungkin bertemu denganmu disini dan menemaniku hingga menghiburku seperti ini,"

"Kau jahat," ucap Sasuke cemberut

Sakura tersenyum puas,"Terima kasih,"

Setelah itu, mereka berenang bersama hingga lelah dan matahari mulai berpindah tempat. Mereka berjanji akan makan malam bersama lagi hari ini hingga seterusnya. Makan malam sendirian tidak seru jika sendirian, bukan?

.

"Aku tidak mau makan malam di ruangan itu lagi!" ucap Sakura

"Terus? Kau mau pesan makanan di kamar?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"Ayo kita makan di dek kapal. Kudengar disana juga ada buat makan malam," ucap Sakura

"Boleh juga," Sasuke mangut-mangut menyetujui

Selama perjalanan, mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang diri masing-masing meski tidak sampai ke masalah pribadi. Mereka hanya bercerita sebatas kesukaan mereka atau apa yang membuat mereka kesal.

Pelayan membawa mereka ke meja makan yang kebetulan kosong dan sudah disediakan disana. Angin malam terhalang oleh sebuah tenda yang memungkinkan mereka untuk tetap makan malam dengan tenang diiringi oleh penyanyi bersuara merdu.

"Penyanyi itu boleh juga," komentar Sasuke

"Ya, dia sangat cantik dan suaranya indah. Kau mau menggodanya?"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Dan meninggalkan wanita cantik di depanku sendirian? Mungkin setelah makan malam akan ada adegan cakar-cakaran,"

"_You wish_, Uchiha,"

"Jadi, pria seperti apa yang akan mampu merebut hatimu?"

Sakura berhenti menggerakkan tangannya dan menatap heran pria di depannya. Bertanya langsung tentang itu, heh?

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Yang penting ia bisa merebut hatiku dan membuatku jatuh cinta,"

Sasuke bersiul kagum,"Itu sulit. Misalkan ada seorang pria yang tidak mempunyai apapun merebut hatimu, kau masih mau?"

"Tentu. Toh aku mencintainya," jawab Sakura cuek

"Hm… bagaimana dengan pria yang mempunyai segalanya, arogan, mencintai wanita lain dan kau jatuh hati padanya?"

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku juga," jawab Sakura lagi

"Begitu… kau menarik," gumam Sasuke

Tangan Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum isinya hingga habis dan menuangkan kembali _wine _dalam botol untuknya dan Sakura hingga penuh.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini kita akan habiskan dengan minum sepuasnya," ucap Sasuke riang

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dan meminum winenya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Ia tidak mengerti, pria di depannya ini adalah hewan buas bagaikan singa. Meneliti mangsanya terlebih dahulu. Mendekati perlahan hingga melahapnya.

Sasuke menunggu saatnya. Menunggu hatinya bisa berpindah dari wanita sebelumnya. Dan ia sudah menetapkan perasaannya kini.

.

.

"Uuh… "

Sakura mengerang dengan kepala yang sangat pusing bagaikan habis tertimpa oleh beton seberat ratusan ton. Ia segera bangun dan tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah lengan menyentuh kulitnya.

Perlahan, Sakura melirik lengan itu yang memeluk pinggangnya dan yang lebih membuatnya heran, ia sama sekali tidak memakai busana apapun. Mata hijau Sakura mengikuti lengan itu hingga melihat sebuah kepala di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Matanya tertutup rapat. Rambut biru gelapnya berantakan. Leher yang memiliki beberapa bercak merah disana. Tubuh yang terekspos sempurna tanpa sehelai benang menggantung. Hanya selembar selimut yang berbagi dengannya menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Sakura benar-benar dalam bahaya besar.

"SASUKEEEEEEE! ! ! !" teriak Sakura panik

Haruno Sakura di hari kedua liburan di kapal pesiar tidur dengan seorang pria yang baru saja ia kenal. Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi di sisa hari liburannya?

# # # # #

**Aaaargggh Risa buat ini iseng-iseng semata tapi buatnya penuh dengan niat kok**

**Bagaimana menurut readers? Baguskah? Jelekkah?**

**Review pleaseeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Risa ngga jawab satu-satu reviewnya ngga apa yaa? **

**Ini fic multichap yang gatau sampai kapan terus soal typo 'bingung' itu emang Risa ga sadar udah bikin double 'g' karena keasikan ngetik -_- tapi thanks banget udah kasi tau. Soal yang disukai Sasu itu emang Hinata. **

**Tentang 'enjoy you're swimming' itu Risa dikerjain ama Goryukanda *kebiasaanjelekdia* dia ngaku kalo dia diem-diem edit pas Risa tinggal buat ngisengin Risa. Bukan cuman itu, kalau Risa perhatiin masi ada yang dia edit diem-diem tapi berhubung readers ga sadar, oke lah XD. Harap maklum…**

**Yang 'you wish' itu maksudnya 'berharaplah' dengan mengejek. Maaf kalo salah *tunduktunduk***

**Risa makasih banget udah ada yang ngasih tau, abisnya Goryukanda kagak ngasih tau kalo Risa ada salah ._. **

**oke chap ini Risa usahakan bagus dan memuaskan deh. Doain yaaa**

**Terus soal kemiripan ama senpai morena, Risa beneran newbie kok dan baru disini. Liat aja masih banyak kesalahan dimana-mana. Beruntung banget bisa mirip ama seorang senpai di fanfic haha**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei yang punya sih sebenernya, tapi Risa culik chara nya **

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

"SASUKEEEE! BANGUNNN!"

Sakura berteriak sekuat tenaganya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh disampingnya dengan tanpa busana itu yang untungnya memakai selimut.

"Emh… ada apa Sakura?"

"Bangun! Ada apa ini?!"

Sasuke menampakkan Onyxnya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar itu. Ia kemudian merenggangkan otot-otot pada tubuhnya kemudian mengambil posisi duduk.

"Apa masalahnya?"

Sakura melotot,"Masalah? Masalah besar! Apa yang kita lakukan semalam?!"

Sasuke menyeringai setelah sepenuhnya sadar,"Kau semalam liar sekali, Sakura… "

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti yang menyerangku semalam, bukan?!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menyerang seorang wanita mabuk."

Sakura diam. Ia mabuk? Benarkah ia semalam mabuk hingga tidak ingat apapun lagi? Apakah ia harus mempercayai teman barunya ini?

"Masalah beres." ucap Sasuke lalu bermaksud segera berdiri

"Tu, Tunggu! Semalam… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke menoleh pada wanita yang menatapnya dengan manik emerald penuh tanda tanya itu. sepertinya ia memang harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam agar kesalahpahaman ini selesai. Toh mereka berteman, bukan?

"Kau mabuk setelah meminum dengan liar _wine _keras yang disediakan oleh pesiar ini. karena aku tidak tahu kamarmu dimana, aku membawamu ke _suite room _milikku. Kau lalu berkata merasa panas dan membuka bajumu sendiri kemudian tidur begitu saja di tempat tidurku."

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Ia segera menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang polos.

"La-lalu kenapa kau juga tidur tanpa busana?"

"Hei, aku biasa seperti ini. aku selalu tidur tanpa busana," ucapnya santai

"Dan… apa yang terjadi pada lehermu?"

Sasuke menatap cermin di dekatnya dan melihat lehernya yang mempunyai beberapa bercak kemerahan disana. Ia meringis,"_Damn, _kau benar-benar ganas. Setelah aku bermaksud untuk tidur disampingmu, kau malah menciumi leherku dan mengigitnya sambil mengatakan 'udang lezat'! sangat tidak romantis."

Sakura benar-benar kehilangan mukanya untuk pria setampan Sasuke mengetahui bagaimana buruknya ia tidur sekarang. Kenapa diantara semua pria harus teman barunya yang sangat tampan itu yang mengetahuinya?!

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Sudahlah ini hanya masalah kecil dan hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Kita teman. Jangan bersikap seperti perawan di luar sana."

Kali ini Sakura mendelik kesal pada pria disampingnya,"Aku memang masih perawan."

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke terdiam dan memperhatikan bola mata emerald Sakura mencari kebenaran di matanya yang menatap dengan kesal itu. Sasuke merasa bersalah sekarang. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua seiring dengan keduanya membuang muka. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Ba-baiklah. kurasa aku harus kembali ke kamarku," ucap Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ehm… Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah memerah,"Y-ya?"

"Lupakan kejadian ini… oke? Aku mau kita kembali seperti sebelum kejadian ini… " ucap Sasuke masih tidak menatap Sakura

Sakura mengangguk meski pria itu tidak melihat dan segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaiannya semalam. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal meski sudah berantakan dari ia bangun tidur tadi.

"Sial… untung semalam dia mabuk berat dan tidak ingat apa-apa. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau hampir mengambil perawannya," gumamnya

.

"H-hai… " sapa Sakura

Sasuke tersenyum setipis kertas sebagai jawaban pada Sakura. Setelah Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera sarapan. Ia benar-benar harus melepaskan bayangan tubuh polos Sakura tadi malam yang ia lihat. Tubuh perawan Sakura.

"Mau makan semeja denganku?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk,"Boleh… " jawabnya gugup

Keduanya duduk di sebuah meja pojokan yang cukup untuk mereka berdua setelah mencari tempat yang pas di hati apalagi di tempat ini ada jendela yang langsung bisa melihat pemandangan laut ke luar.

Sasuke memperhatikan wanita di depannya yang sedang makan dengan anggunnya. Memotong _croissant _di piringnya perlahan kemudian memasukannya pada mulut mungilnya.

"Kau tahu? Andaikan kapal ini akan tenggelam pun aku tidak akan menyesalinya," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya

Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya,"Maksudmu?"

"Karena aku sudah berkenalan dengan wanita cantik, melepaskan beban bersamanya dan tidur dengan tubuh polos bersamanya," jawab Sasuke

"Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi. Kau mulai membuatku merasa kita tokoh utama _titanic_ versi nyata."

Sasuke terkekeh,"_Titanic _itu nyata. Yang beda dengan kita hanya jamannya."

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai film itu… " ucap Sakura menghela nafas,"Cinta diantara mereka begitu bodoh. Kenapa sang wanita tidak mau mati membeku bersama sang pria? Pada akhirnya ia ditinggalkan dan harus menunggu kematian untuk bertemu kembali."

"Itu namanya pengorbanan," ucap Sasuke tersenyum "Apakah kau takut ditinggalkan oleh pria yang kau cintai?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan jika pria itu mati untukku, aku akan mati di tempat bersamanya."

"Seperti _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya,"Begitulah. Itu kisah cinta sejati menurutku."

"Kalau begitu akan kuusahakan kisah kita seperti mereka," ucap Sasuke memakan roti tawarnya

"Hah? Kisah kita?"

"Kenapa? kita berteman bukan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya,"Ya, kita berteman. Sedangkan itu kisah untuk pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta."

"Kalau begitu jatuh cintalah padaku, Sakura. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura

Lagi-lagi Onyx di depannya berusaha untuk menghipnotis dirinya. Jatuh cinta? Pada Sasuke? Kalau pada mata tajam dingin nan indah itu tentu saja ia sudah jatuh cinta dari awal mereka bertemu. Tapi jika harus mencintai Sasuke sebagai seorang pria dan keseluruhannya… apakah Sakura bisa?

"I-ini bukan saatnya bercanda!" ucap Sakura membuang muka

Perlahan tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura yang diam di meja dengan lembut,"Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Kau baru saja patah hati dan tiga hari kita saling mengenal. Sadarkah kau betapa cepatnya membuat keputusan seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada cepat atau lambat untuk sebuah cinta, Sakura."

Deg!

Kini Sakura benar-benar merasakan jantungnya berdegup. Pria di depannya benar-benar bisa membuatnya yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja, sekarang menjadi luar biasa. Apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum,"Sepertinya kau memang harus berpikir dua kali seperti _Juliet _untuk jatuh cinta padaku, ya?"

"Karena aku tidak seperti _Romeo _yang dengan cepat berpindah hati," Sakura memberi jeda "Aku menikmati berteman denganmu," ucapnya lagi

Sasuke meringis,"Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaan pria yang kau tolak," sindirnya

"Aku tidak menolakmu," ucap Sakura "Aku hanya memberi hatiku kesempatan apakah kau orang yang tepat untuk kupercayakan hatiku."

"Maksudmu? Kau baru saja mengatakan… "

"Aku mengatakan nyaman berteman denganmu. Bukan mengatakan, aku lebih nyaman berteman denganmu."

Sasuke menarik nafas lega dan duduk bersandar pada kursinya. Ia melihat ke arah lain seolah ingin berteriak senang saat itu juga dan Sakura mengerti itu. ia lebih melanjutkan sarapannya dan menyelidiki hatinya kembali.

"Aku berharap kapal ini tidak akan menabrak es saat kau menerimaku nanti," ucap Sasuke

Sakura tertawa,"Tidak ada es selama musim panas, Tuan Uchiha."

Setelah sarapan bersama, Sasuke mengajak Sakura berkeliling kapal dari dek atas hingga tempat dimana pemandangan terindah yang jarang orang ketahui. Dek paling belakang depan kamar kapten kapal. Entah darimana Sasuke mengetahui tempat ini, Sakura tidak memikirkannya. Ia menikmati bagaimana kapal ini berjalan ke depan sedangkan mereka melihat ke belakang.

"Kudengar kita bisa melihat matahari tenggelam dari sini," ucap Sasuke menatap laut

"Benarkah? Sayangnya sekarang masih siang."

"Kau benar. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Berjaga-jaga jika kau menolakku besok," ucapnya santai

Sakura hanya tersenyum setipis kertas. Ia mendapatkan pengakuan dari seorang pria yang luar biasa baik secara pribadi maupun penampilan. Sakura cukup menikmati pria itu selayaknya teman dan ia kembali memikirkan ciuman mereka.

Di hari pertama mereka berciuman, di hari kedua mereka tidur bersama dan hari ini pria itu menembaknya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya menyuruhnya untuk jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Sakura benar-benar merasa dirinya berada di sebuah drama nyata. Drama kehidupan.

"Sakura?"

Suara baritone pria di sampingnya membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera berpaling pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lembut. Lagi-lagi mata Onyx itu menghipnotis dirinya.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga tinggal tiga senti lagi menggapai bibir penuh menggoda berwarna merah muda itu. tapi…

_BYUUUURRR_

"Kyaaa! ! !" teriak Sakura

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan memperlebar jarak diantara mereka. mata Onyxnya melihat dengan kesal ke arah laut apa yang menganggu mereka hingga mencipratkan air laut yang asin.

Dua buah binatang yang terkenal lucu dan ramah pada manusia sedang melompat-lompat di belakang kapal seolah mengikuti benda yang menampung ratusan manusia ini.

"Kyaaa ada lumba-lumba!" teriak Sakura senang

Mata hijaunya terlihat begitu kagum dan bersinar saat melihat kedua makhluk itu mengikuti mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas saat kegiatannya untuk meluluhkan wanita yang ia incar hancur berkat kemunculan lumba-lumba itu.

"Kenapa ada lumba-lumba ya disini?" tanya Sakura masih memperhatikan kedua makhluk itu

"Mungkin untuk menggangu kencan kita?" jawabnya asal

Sakura tertawa,"Sejak kapan kita berkencan?"

"Sejak kau menerima ciumanku di hari kita bertemu," jawab Sasuke santai

Wajah Sakura memerah mengingat betapa memalukannya ia mudah tergoda oleh seorang pria di makan malam pertama mereka. apalagi itu setelah beberapa jam mereka bertemu. Sakura benar-benar tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Dasar penggoda," ejek Sakura

Sasuke hanya menyengir dan menatap para lumba-lumba itu yang masih melompat-lompat seolah menari untuk mereka. memang benar ucapan para ilmuwan, lumba-lumba sangat mengerti manusia. Mereka juga merasa kita adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau ada acara nanti malam?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya makan malam biasa," jawab Sakura

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Membosankan. Kau liburan di kapal pesiar, nona. Bagaimana jika nanti malam berdansa denganku?"

"Berdansa?"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Malam ini spesial pesta dansa di dek kapal dengan kembang api. Terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan, bukan?"

"Sepertinya menarik," ucap Sakura

"Di pesta itu kita memakai topeng yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak kapal pesiar. Kau bisa menemukannya di laci meja riasmu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran,"Wow. Tuan Uchiha, dari mana kau mengetahui itu semua? Bahkan sampai detail acara kapal pesiar ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya,"Begitulah. Kau bisa mengetahuinya jika sudah menyelidiki pesiar ini jauh-jauh hari," ucapnya santai

"Tuan Uchiha, sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Hanya seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan," jawabnya santai

Sakura mengangguk mengikuti permainan Sasuke,"Karyawan yang hebat hingga mendapatkan liburan seminggu dan terlihat flamboyan."

"_That's me_! Pekerjaanmu?"

"Hanya seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah tempat yang melayani masyarakat," jawabnya santai

Sasuke tertawa dengan ucapan Sakura. Sepertinya wanita itu mengikuti permainannya dan akhirnya membalas jawaban darinya yang tidak jelas tadi.

"Jadi, kita akan bertemu di dek kapal nanti?" tanya Sakura

"Ya. Jangan lupa pakai topeng. Dandanlah yang cantik, meskipun tidak memakai apapun kau sudah cantik," ucap Sasuke

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengenaliku dan mencariku dari ratusan orang yang akan berdansa di dek kapal nanti malam,"

Sasuke tersenyum setipis kertas,"Kita lihat saja nanti,"

# # # # #

Malam ketiga yang ia lewatkan di kapal pesiar hadiah paksaan dari Ino membuat Sakura tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak menyangka akan ada pesta dansa bertopeng dengan kembang api di malam hari. Ini benar-benar pesiar yang mewah. Entah berapa yang Sai keluarkan untuk membeli tiket pesiar ini. pasti sangat mahal.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memakai bedak dan lipstik yang simpel karena wajahnya sebagian besar akan ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng berhiaskan bulu dan manik pada sekitar bolongan matanya. Sasuke benar, di laci meja riasnya ada sebuah topeng.

Untuk urusan gaun, Sakura lebih memilih memakai gaun terusan dengan layer di bagian bawahnya berwarna merah yang sangat serasi dengan warna topeng miliknya. Sangat cocok untuk pesta dansa dan malam hari.

Perlahan Sakura segera berdiri dengan membawa tas kecilnya yang berisi dompet dan ponsel serta tidak lupa topeng yang akan ia kenakan nanti. Ia masih penasaran Sasuke akan memakai topeng apa karena setahu dirinya, di pesta dansa topeng yang akan dikenakan berbeda-beda.

Di tengah jalan Sakura memakai topengnya setelah melihat beberapa pasangan sudah memakai topeng mereka masing-masing. Hanya dirinya yang berjalan sendirian menuju dek tempat pesta dansa dilakukan.

Ia merasa sedikit kesepian karena Sasuke tidak berjalan bersamanya menuju tempat itu layaknya pasangan. Hei! Apakah dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke disampingnya selama tiga hari ini?

Mata hijau Sakura melebar setelah melihat pemandangan di dek kapal yang sudah berhiaskan lampu-lampu terang, beberapa pelayan yang berkeliling menawarkan minuman dan panggung tempat penyanyi bersuara bak opera melantunkan lagu romantis disana.

Begitu ramai dan begitu romantis. Inilah pesiar yang seharusnya dinaiki oleh para pasangan. Bukan seorang wanita yang mencari pasangan disini. Beruntung ada Sasuke yang juga memiliki posisi yang sama dengan dirinya.

Perlahan Sakura memasuki dek kapal dan bergabung di tengah hiruk pikuk nya suasana. Lantai dansa sudah di tempati oleh beberapa orang yang berdansa dengan indahnya. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai dansa _waltz_ yang terkenal romantis.

"Silahkan minumnya," ucap seorang pelayan

Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil segelas _wine _berwarna kuning keemasan pada gelas mewah yang diberikan padanya sebelum pelayan itu kembali berkeliling menawarkan minuman. Mata hijau Sakura mencari-cari sosok pria yang berjanji akan menemuinya disini.

Nihil.

Ia tidak mengenali dimana Sasuke berada di sekian banyaknya orang yang sedang berada disini. ia berani taruhan bahwa Sasuke juga memakai topeng dan jas berwarna hitam yang dominan dipakai oleh pria-pria yang berada disini.

"_Hello._ Sendirian?"

Sakura menoleh pada pria tinggi paruh baya di sebelahnya yang sedang menyapanya. Pria itu memakai topi dan seragam kelautan berwarna putih layaknya seorang kapten kapal. Apalagi ada sebuah lencana yang menempel pada dada kiri pria itu dengan lambang jangkar terbalik.

"Tidak. Aku menunggu seseorang," jawab Sakura

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum,"Begitukah? Apakah nona mau mene… "

"Dia milikku, kapten. Menyingkirlah," potong sebuah suara

Suara baritone dari belakang Sakura mengejutkan kedua orang tersebut sehingga menghentikan percakapan mereka. Sakura berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria dengan topeng berwarna hitam simple dengan warna putih di setiap sisinya. Pria itu menggunakan _tuxedo _dan dasi pita berwarna putih di kerahnya.

Tidak perlu ditanya siapa pria tampan yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka itu. Sakura sudah mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura,"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menemukanmu, bukan? Meski keduluan kapten kapal ini," ucapnya

Sang kapten tiba-tiba tertawa keras membuat Sakura terkejut,"Dia incaranmu, Tuan Sasuke? Baiklah. baiklah. maafkan saya. Nikmati pestanya," ucap kapten tersebut kemudian pergi

"Kau kenal dengan kapten kapal ini?"

Sasuke menghentakkan bahunya malas,"Begitulah. Kapten Jiraiya itu terkenal sangat penggoda wanita. Berhati-hatilah," ucapnya

"Oh? Dan kau penerusnya, bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan membantahnya," ucapnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis "Maaf aku terlambat,"

"Tidak apa. Aku juga baru sampai dan menikmati suasana pesta," ucap Sakura

Sasuke diam dan memperhatikan Sakura. Bukan hanya memperhatikan. Pria itu tersenyum pada setiap inchi yang ia lihat dari wanita di depannya itu membuat Sakura sebagai objek utamanya tidak merasa nyaman.

"Kenapa? ada yang aneh?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak. Kau sangat cantik. Daya tarikmu berbeda meski topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahmu itu menghalangi kecantikan yang tersembunyi disana,"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya dan untungnya ia sedang memakai topeng saat ini. ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada minuman yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan meneguknya hingga tak bersisa kemudian menyerahkannya pada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

Lagu I'll be milik Edwin McCain mengalun dengan lembut ke seluruh penjuru dek kapal. Pesta dansa yang sesungguhnya sudah dimulai.

Sasuke sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan kiri di belakang tubuhnya dan tangan kanan ia julurkan pada Sakura seolah menunggu tangan wanita di depannya menggapai dirinya.

"_May I have this dance, Miss_?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

Melihat betapa pria di depannya ini sangat romantis membuat Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyambut pria itu yang kemudian menarik tangan Sakura menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap lembut manik emerald Sakura yang terlihat gugup oleh perlakuan pria itu. tangan kiri Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura perlahan dan menautkan kedua tangan kanan mereka dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Sasuke membawa Sakura berdansa dengannya.

"Ikuti langkahku," bisik Sasuke

Alunan lagu romantis milik Edwin McCain membuat mereka berdua seolah melupakan status yang sedang mereka jalani. Seolah mata yang saling berpandangan itu dapat berbicara dan tubuh merekalah yang melakukannya.

Tubuh mereka berdansa ke kanan dan kiri, berputar dan kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka untuk berdansa lagi. Hingga Sakura meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Berpelukan sambil berdansa seperti yang pasangan lainnya lakukan.

"_Cinderella story,_ huh?"

Sasuke tersenyum,"Bukankah semua wanita menyukai cerita itu?"

"Ya. Cerita yang begitu indah yang hanya ada di buku dongeng,"

Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelahnya. Yang ada hanya diam dan membiarkan alunan musik mengalun membimbing mereka. andaikan waktu berhenti saat ini, Sakura rela.

_DUUUAARRRR!_

_DUARRR! DORR! DORR!_

Suara yang begitu keras tepat setelah lagu dansa itu selesai membuat semua pasangan melihat ke arah langit. Betapa indahnya warna yang menghiasi langit pada malam itu. semua orang terpana melihatnya tidak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Keduanya melihat langit tanpa melepaskan satu bagian tubuh mereka.

Tangan mereka yang saling bertaut saat menatap langit. Langit yang berhiaskan kembang api yang terus ditembakkan ke langit tanpa henti seolah menambahkan suasana romantis pada pesiar mereka.

"Kau tahu? Kembang api itu bagaikan wanita," ucap Sasuke

"Karena cantik?" tebak Sakura

Sasuke tersenyum memandang Sakura,"Bukan hanya itu. mereka juga tidak bisa ditebak dan membuat bulan yang berada di langit merasa cemburu dengan keindahannya,"

Sakura tertawa mendengar sebuah gombalan yang entah sudah ke berapa kali keluar dari mulut manisnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan semua itu. baginya, Sasuke sangatlah berbeda dengan para pria yang selama ini menginginkannya.

Tidak memaksa. Tidak mengatakan langsung niatnya. Dan bersedia menunggu dirinya meski jawaban yang akan diberikan adalah sebuah kekecewaan. Sasuke tidak berubah pada dirinya. Pria itu tidak pernah berubah dari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Gawat… " gumam Sasuke membuang mukanya

Sakura melirik heran pria di sebelahnya,"Ada apa?"

Meski topeng menghalangi wajah mereka, Sasuke masih menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangannya yang besar membuat Sakura semakin curiga.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau begitu memikat hatiku? Aku bahkan melihatmu seolah tidak rela untuk melepasmu setelah ini. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," ucapnya

Mulut Sakura menganga mendengarnya. Bukankah… pria itu baru saja menembak dirinya? meski baru tadi siang ia mengatakan masih nyaman dengan pertemanan mereka saat ini, tetapi dari ujung hati Sakura ada yang mengatakan untuk segera menerima pria di depannya.

"Maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu binggung," ucap Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura

"… um aku," gumam Sakura menunduk

Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya pada Sakura,"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu?"

"Cium aku… Sasuke," ucapnya lagi

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura berani mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. entah karena segelas minuman keras yang ia minum tadi, atau karena suasana romantis malam ini? atau mungkin… karena ia juga menginginkannya?

Entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Mendengar ucapan termanis yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan topengnya dengan kasar dan menggengam kedua rahang Sakura menahannya dengan satu tangannya untuk mencium bibir merah yang daritadi menggodanya itu. tangan lain Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura seolah menyatukan diri mereka disana.

"Emmphh… "

Sasuke melumat bibir milik Sakura dan menggigit bibir bawah wanita itu sehingga membuka mulutnya mengijinkan lidahnya untuk menginvasi lebih jauh dirinya. Lidah Sasuke benar-benar bergerak liar di dalam sana dengan lembut.

Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar menyerah. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada pria ini. semua perlakuan lembutnya, semua keramahan dirinya dan semua rasa cinta yang diberikan padanya. Sakura benar-benar terlena pada semua itu.

Dibawah siraman kembang api warna warni yang menghiasi langit malam, mereka berdua melupakan status diantara keduanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pasangan masing-masing.

Menikmati waktu yang ada untuk mereka. Meski waktu yang tersisa sudah berada di depan mata.

_I'll be captivated,_

_Hang from your lips,_

_And tell me that we belong together._

# # # # #

**Hai Hai!**

**Ini udah romantis belum sih? Harapan sih, udah kali ya.**

**Adakah yang penasaran siapa sebenarnya Sasuke?**

**Review pleaseeee **

**Yang silent reader, ayo donggg di komen biar semakin memuaskan ini fic haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Risa's back! Ga bosen nunggunya kan? Salahkan Goryukanda yang meracuni otakku dengan liburan hingga semua ide SasuSaku bubar -_-**

**Kayaknya cap depan ending sih. Setuju?**

**Ada yang ingin SASUKE POV? Chap special! Enjoy minna!**

Mysaki : Pemilik kapal? Hmm kayaknya sih bukan. Iya Risa ga jago bikin lemon greget T_T ajariiin dong *Plak!

Hanna hoshiko : Haii. iri sama Saku? Minta ama Sasu gih

Peyek chidori : Waa Risa selalu usahain update cepet kok hehe Sasu emang kaya. Kalo miskin ga mungkin naik pesiar. Bisa-bisa jadi OB nya dia *dichidori*

Sofia chamrina : Kayaknya Sasu bukan yang punya deh. Dijelasin disini kok hehe

CutIcut uchiha : Cari Sasu di dunia nyata minta pesiar juga haha Sasu kayaknya sih bukan yang punya pesiar dan ga kenal ama Sai kok. Thanks ya udah fav. Semangat!

Nuria23agazta : Maksudnya… ada deh! XD leonardo di caprio suami saya sebelum Sasu itu *Plak! Tenang, ini ga bakalan sad ending kok. Kasian SasuSaku nantinya kalo kayak Titanic. Tebak, abis ini cerita apalagi yang bakalan ada disini coba?

Snow's flower : Wahaha saya berdosa juga kalau update terlalu cepat (?) maknyus nyungsep di hati ngga? Haha tenang, ini ga akan ada liku-liku seperti itu kok. Full romance deh pokoknya buat nyejukin hati

Lhylia kiryu : Yup. Sasu bener-bener terpesona ama Saku. Ayo kita doain moga dia beneran uda move on deh

Resa : Wow liat kanan kiri dulu loh pas senyum gaje. Kalo sepi ga apalah daripada ntar berabe haha Sasu yang punya kapal? Kayaknya si engga. Semangat! Ditunggu review lagii

Nada nada 5059601 : Thanks! Sasu emang harus romantis dong

Kira-chan : Bener banget. Risa juga bosen ama ide Risa sendiri yang selalu bikin Saku menderita karena orang ketiga hub nya ama Sasu atau sifat Sasu yang kayak gitu. Tapi tenang, disini full SasuSaku kok. Anggap pelepas penat ok?

Cherryma : Waaa ada yang mencintai fic Risa. Bersediakah menikahi fic saya? *bukan lamaran anak, woi! XD*

Pink uchiha : Iyap. Risa fokus ke romancenya dan full SasuSaku. Megahnya kapal pesiar itu? kayak Titanic loh. Rapi ya? Risa ngirain malah terlalu sederhana loh. Thanks yaa ada yang merhatiin ampe segitunya *pelukcium* ditunggu juga reviewnya lagii

Parinza ananda 9 : ini udah lanjutt

Reika chan : Sasu OOC abis kan? Hahaha Risa melampiaskan hasrat karena sedih Sasu sekarat dibuah om kishi T_T makasii hehe Risa usahain terus update kilat kok

Aguma : Sasu yang punya kapal? Kayaknya si bukan haha

Sasusaku fans : wokeee

Yoshikuni ayumu : Sasu kayaknya si bukan yang punya deh. Liat disini coba hehe

Hana kumiko : Hihi Sasu emang harus so sweet dong

Haruchan : Wahaha emang Risa php banget ya buat readers melambung tinggi :p yup! Sasu harusnya kayak gini ini nih baru top. Sasu beneran terpesona kok ama Saku hehe. Sasu yang punya kapal? Bukan deh kayaknya haha. Risa jual tiket kapal pesiarnya nih. Mau? *Plak!

Alifa cherry blossom : Haii Sasu emang pengusaha tapi di bidang… *hening* Hinata ga akan ada keluar disini kok. Fic khusus full SasuSaku ini hehe

Kiren nia : Waaa thanks. Sasu bukan yang punya si kayaknya. Apalagi pemilik kapal pesiarnya haha

HustonELF : Sasu said,"I love you too" terus meluk kamu haha

Always silent : Deg"an? Bukan karena kebanyakan minum kopi kan? *Plak! Haha makasii padahal penulisan sering salah loh. Sasu bukan yang punya kayaknya deh. Sasu yang buat sketsa? Hahaha mari kita tanyakan padanya

Dimas priyadi 524 : Haiii Sasu so damn hot, right? Wahaha liat kanan kiri loh kalo senyum2 sendiri. Nanti dikira….

cherryHyuuga1 : Haii ciie.. yang udah buat akun twitter, congrats! *lebaii* Makasii ya udah baca semua, ga nyangka ada yang ngikutin apalagi yang pernikahanku *pelukcium* Sasu emang Risa buat OOC pelepas penat karena sekarat dibuat om Kishi. tetep ikutin deh fic Risa oke?

Uchiwa : Haha minta ama Sasu gih :p

Allysum fumiko : Haha mau digombalin ama Sasu juga nih? Bisa kok

Ongkitang : Woke!

Oshin koi : Hmm konglomerat ya? Kaya sih iya. Sasu ga bakalan php kok, dia kan pria sejati yang berkomitmen ama perempuan haha disini ga akan ada acara sedih. Adanya bikin hati perempuan berbunga-bunga haha

Star : Hoho Sasu emang Risa buat OOC abis disini pelampiasan dia sekarat dibuat om Kishi T_T

Khoirunnisa740 : Ini versi Sasu si hot man. Ice man meleleh karena musim panas di pesiar haha

Hanazono yuri : Siap!

Aika ayaka uchiha : Hai juga *melambai-lambaikenceng* salah kenal juga waaa ada readers baru. Thanks udah fav ya, bole banget kok. Hehe

Uchiha dian-chan : Waaa capslock semua ampe jebol XD siapa sebenarnya Sasu? Dia adalah suami pertama saya hahaha *digeplakomKishi*

Neechan naeshiko : Thankss hehe ga akan ada sad ending. Risa janji kok. makasih uda nge fave ni fic gaje hehe

Haruno u hana : Makasii hehe ditunggu juga review nya lagii

Panglima perangcinta7 : Kemana aja nih haha Sasu OOC banget disini Risa buat. *maapOmKishi* romantis haruss!

Vchierry : Hahaha kayaknya tebakanmu bukan semuanya deh. Salam kenal juga yaaa :*

Eysha cherryblossom : Haha Sasu kayaknya bukan yang punya sih. Ayo mampir di GONE juga *promosi* O.o ada yang KKN

Anoo : Thanks! itu lagu romantisnya gila banget! Risa suka hehe

Akiko mi sakura : Haiii ketemu lagi *sokkenal* tentang yang pernikahanku, Risa mau kasih sekuelnya tetapi beda chara utama. Gimana nih menurut Akiko-san? Tapi ini masih pertimbangan loh haha

**Uda? Lanjutttttttt!**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei punya Naruto. Chara saya culik wahaha**

**Warning :Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**SASUKE POV **

Sial. Sialan.

Kenapa aku, Uchiha Sasuke bisa begitu terbosesi pada wanita berambut merah muda ini? lihat. Aku menciumnya di antara ratusan orang yang masih menikmati malam mereka menatap kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam.

Entah kenapa, semua yang ada di wanita ini sangatlah manis dan menarik seolah membuatku tidak pernah bosan untuk berbicara dan berdekatan dengannya. Sebuah perasaan yang berbeda dengan yang kurasakan pada Hinata. Wanita yang pernah kusukai itu.

Bibir Sakura begitu lembut, basah dan benar-benar manis. Entah itu pengaruh dari minuman keras yang ia minum atau memang mulutnya terbuat dari gula? Aku benar-benar kecanduan dibuatnya. Wanita ini benar-benar berbahaya.

"Emmph… Sas… Sasuke… " desahnya di sela ciuman kami

Aku melepaskan pagutan kami agar memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Lihat, betapa manisnya Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Aku ingin memeluknya disini sekarang juga. Aku serius.

"Tahukah kau? Walaupun malam ini indah dan membuat ratusan pasangan terpana pada langit, tapi aku… Uchiha Sasuke sangat terpana pada dirimu," ucapku jujur mencium punggung tangannya

Topeng yang ia pakai sudah tidak berfungsi lagi menurutku. Karena topeng itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan dengan baik semburat merah wajah pemiliknya yang sudah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Aku tidak pernah bosan padanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak merayu hari ini," ucapnya

Aku tertawa. Ya, memang benar apa katanya. Aku terlalu banyak merayunya, wanita yang kukenal tiga hari dan membuat hatiku benar-benar tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggodanya. Wanita ini bagaikan narkotik bagiku.

"Sasuke,"

Aku menoleh padanya yang menunduk dengan dengan wajah memerah di balik topeng itu.

"Kau… apa yang kau sukai dariku?" tanyanya

Apa yang aku sukai darinya? SEMUANYA! Mata hijaunya yang teduh dan jernih. Rambut merah mudanya yang unik, lembut dan wangi. Tubuhnya yang WAOW. Bibirnya yang manis bagai narkotika itu dan pribadi yang menarik, penuh perhitungan dan mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Sasuke?"

Aku tersenyum. Senyuman semanis mungkin yang bisa kuberikan padanya. jika harus menggabungkan semua pemikiranku tentang dirinya… hanya ada satu kata dibenakku.

"Kau sempurna," jawabku menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut "Sempurna untukku. Itulah yang kusukai darimu," ucapku kemudian mengecup pipinya dengan lembut

Sakura tampak tidak bisa menjawabku. Ia hanya memperhatikanku dengan mematung menyelidiki mata Onyx ku seolah mencari kebenaran disana. Apakah ia mengira aku membohongi dirinya? aku tidak akan berbohong jika sudah menyangkut cinta dan pasangan hidup.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian menunduk

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini karena tertutup oleh topeng dan beberapa helai rambutnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa agar ia benar-benar mempercayaiku. Walaupun aku ragu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Astaga. Aku benar-benar luluh dengan matanya yang menatapku. Aku benar-benar harus mengontrol diriku.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku,"Karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan," jawabku

100% bohong. Aku tahu Sakura tidak semudah itu mempercayaiku.

"Oh. Hingga kapten kapal bisa mengenal karyawan biasa? Hebat," sindirnya

Aku terkekeh,"Kenal apa salahnya?"

Ia melirikku kesal. Ia bahkan menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat menggemaskan. Ah, aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya jika saja tidak berada diantara ratusan mata yang akan melihat kami nantinya.

Aku mengambil topeng milikku yang terjatuh berkat paksaan karena permintaan Sakura untuk mencium bibir lembutnya. Aku memakai kembali topeng itu karena merasa sudah ada beberapa wanita sedang mencuri-curi pandang kepadaku. Benar-benar membuatku merinding

"Sakura," panggilku memegang tangannya

"Ya?"

Aku mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke bibirku hingga dapat membuat diriku bisa mengecup punggung tangannya. Lihat, kulit tangannya sangat halus sekali. Perawatan apa yang ia pakai sebenarnya?

"Sa-Sasuke… kita dilihat oleh orang-orang," ucapnya malu

Aku menyeringai. Memang itu tujuanku.

Aku segera menarik tangannya dan memeluknya meski ia tampak kaku. Ia pasti melihat beberapa wanita yang memandang iri dirinya karena dipeluk olehku.

"Sasuke!"

"Sssh…. Sakura, aku sudah tidak sabar," ucapku mencium rambutnya mencari dimana telinganya "Aku sudah tidak sabar… untuk menenggelamkanmu ke dalam cintaku," bisikku

Ia bergidik. Tubuhnya menegang saat kubisikkan pengakuanku.

"Jadi… maukah kau, Haruno Sakura untuk menerimaku dan bersamaku?" bisikku lagi

Dengan kasar ia menarik tubuhnya dariku hingga membuatku harus melepaskan pelukan darinya. Ia memandangku dengan warna hijau teduh itu dan tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari ia menciumku dengan lembut.

Sesaat aku hanya bisa mematung terkejut karena tindakannya. Apakah… dia menerimaku? Atau dia hanya ingin memberiku kecupan terakhir agar tidak mengaharapkannya lagi?

Ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan memandangku. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leherku dengan tubuh kami yang saling merapat. Aku tidak mau menjadi pria yang pasif. Aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Dan suara musik mengalun kembali setelah beberapa saat kembang api besar di ledakkan. Hanya sebuah lampu sorot dari kapal yang berwarna warni menghiasi langit malam menambah romantisnya malam ini.

Ia tersenyum padaku tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dan kami berdansa kembali dengan ratusan pasangan lainnya. Dengan status kami yang sama sekali tidak jelas ini.

.

Oh, bagus.

Ini hari keempatku pesiar di kapal mewah ini. berarti kesempatanku untuk membuat Sakura menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya hanya tinggal hari ini dan besok. Dia memang wanita tangguh yang ada dalam daftar wanita yang kuinginkan. Kecuali Hinata tentunya. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak memandangku karena menyukai sahabatku dari kecil.

Kenapa aku bisa terpana padanya? kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya, di hari aku pertama melihatnya? Masih jelas di otakku saat ia menatap lautan dengan pandangan kosong seolah ingin bunuh diri jika saja tidak ada teralis besi yang mengelilingi dek kapal ini.

Dan saat aku menyapanya, yang pertama kali membuatku terpesona adalah warna matanya. Hijau jernih seolah itu adalah sebuah permata. Kemudian ia membalasku dengan ucapan-ucapannya yang sangat menarik. Itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang wanita menghadapi diriku dan bertingkah biasa saja. Karena kebanyakan dari mereka yang mengetahui siapa diriku, mengincar apa yang kupunya beserta fisikku. Menyebalkan.

Tetapi wanita berambut merah muda itu berbeda.

Seperti sekarang ini. aku duduk di depannya memperhatikannya sarapan bersamaku setelah berusaha berbuat seromantis mungkin padanya tadi malam. Bahkan aku terlihat begitu menginginkan dirinya karena selalu merayu dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tapi itu semua benar. Sakuralah yang kuinginkan. Dan ia juga yang menolakku mentah-mentah dengan sikapnya itu.

"Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu, Tuan Uchiha?"

Aku tersenyum setipis kertas,"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa ini adalah hari keempat kita bertemu dan aku hanya ingin memandangimu sepuas mungkin berjaga-jaga jika kau akan menolakku besok,"

"Oh. Kau tahu? Dimana ada cinta, disitu pasti ada harapan. kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk,"Ya. Dan dengan mengubah perasaan, juga akan mengubah takdir seseorang," jawabku

Tentu saja. Jika aku terus menyukai Hinata dan keras kepala tidak ingin berpindah lain hati, mungkin aku bukan hanya menyakiti sahabatku. Tetapi Hinata. Untungnya aku memilih pesiar dan hatiku direbut dengan mudahnya oleh wanita ini. takdirku langsung berubah.

"Sasuke. Kau… benar-benar serius denganku?" tanyanya terlihat cemas

"Apakah aku terlihat main-main? Astaga, Sakura. Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku berani meninggalkanmu!" jawabku serius

Wanita di depanku malah tertawa saat aku mengatakan hal serius. Yah, aku juga pernah berbuat seperti itu padanya jadi aku tidak tersinggung. Malah aku terhibur dengan tawanya yang sangat khas dan membuatku ingin segera menjadikan semua itu milikku.

"Sasuke, aku masih belum yakin untuk mencintaimu. Ya, aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku belum tahu apakah ini… "

"Cukup, Sakura," potongku frustasi,"Entah kenapa aku mendengar semua itu sebagai alasan," ucapku tajam

Ia diam. Aha! Sudah kuduga itu semua adalah alasannya. Sepertinya ia belum yakin pada diriku, huh? Apakah ia perlu bukti? Paksaan mungkin?

_Greeek_

Aku berdiri dan menjulurkan tanganku padanya yang ditatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Ya, siapapun pasti heran jika tiba-tiba saja ada yang menjulurkan tangan.

"Ikut aku," ucapku akhirnya

Ia meletakkan perlatan makan yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya dan menyambut uluran tanganku. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku segera menariknya keluar dari restoran yang biasa digunakan untuk sarapan pagi ini. aku naik ke panggung diikuti oleh Sakura.

Tangan kami masih berpegangan dan di panggung yang kosong itu, semua orang menatap kami berdua. Masing-masing dari mereka berbisik-bisik.

"Sa-Sasuke! Ada apa… "

"Pssst. Dengarkan, Sakura," potongku

Aku mengambil nafas dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suaraku agar semua yang berada di ruangan ini mendengar pengakuanku. Ya, PENGAKUAN.

"_Morning, Ladies and Gentleman_!" teriakku dan semua orang menatap kami "Perhatiannya, tolong!" ucapku lagi dan tangan Sakura yang berada di genggamanku terlihat gelisah

"Maaf menggangu acara sarapan kalian karena aku mempunyai pengakuan penting yang akan menjadikan kalian semua saksi hidup kami disini," teriakku lagi

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik dan para pelayan memandang kami dengan binggung, tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Toh, kami, maksudku _aku _adalah orang yang istimewa.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke akan mengakui sebuah perasaan kepada seorang wanita disampingku!" ucapku dan kurasakan tangan Sakura semakin gelisah meminta untuk dilepaskan

aku menatap permata hijau disampingku yang menuntut meminta penjelasan tentang semua yang aku lakukan. Dia pasti sangat malu sekarang ini. lihat saja pipinya yang memerah itu.

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada Sakura, aku berlutut dengan satu kaki dan mengadahkan kepalaku padanya. Bagaikan tokoh pangeran yang ingin melamar sang putri dalam negri dongeng.

"Haruno Sakura, aku mencintaimu dan berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu. Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?" ucapku

Terdengar sorakan dari para penonton kami yang menyuruh Sakura untuk menerima. Aku harap dengan begini ia akan yakin pada kesungguhan hatiku. Aku harap ia memberikan jawaban memuaskan untukku. Jika tidak, aku mungkin akan segera bunuh diri melompat dari kapal ini.

"Sakura?" tanyaku

Ia hanya berdiri mematung dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Ia menatap ke dalam Onyxku dan mencari kesungguhan disana. Tataplah terus, Sakura dan carilah apa yang kau ragukan karena dapat kupastikan semua itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah kesungguhan, rasa cintaku dan keinginanku padamu. Kenapa susah sekali bagimu untuk mengerti itu semua?

"Ja-jawabanku… "

"Ya?" aku menunggu sabar

"Apakah… harus sekarang?" tanyanya melirik ke arah orang-orang yang menonton

Aku bisa mendengar beberapa orang tertawa dengan pertanyaan konyol Sakura. Ini benar-benar akan memalukanku jika saja ia harus menundannya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas,"Sekarang, Sakura. Aku butuh jawabanmu. _Please_?"

Ia terlihat semakin gugup dan memutar bola mata hijaunya itu. berpikir alasan lagi? Tidak berguna. Aku akan membuatnya menjawab sekarang.

Kukecup lembut punggung tangannya yang masih kupegang dengan erat itu membuatnya menegang seketika melirikku. Tentu saja kubalas tatapannya dengan pandangan menuntut.

"_Please?_" bisikku

Ia membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa… "

Aaarggh!

Bagus. Aku akan mati menerjunkan diriku setelah ini.

Aku langsung melepas tanganku darinya dengan kecewa. Aku menunduk. Tetapi tangan Sakura kembali memegang tanganku sebelum benar-benar kuturunkan. Aku segera melihat wajahnya dan ia tersenyum.

"Jangan kecewa dulu sebelum aku selesai berbicara, Tuan Uchiha!" protesnya

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. apa lagi yang mau aku dengar? Dia berkata tidak bisa, bukan? Dia tidak bisa bersamaku. Dia… tidak mencintaiku.

"Aku tidak bisa… menolakmu," ucapnya

Mata Onyx ku segera membulat mendengarnya. Ia berkata apa? Tidak bisa… menolakku? Mungkin aku perlu memastikan padanya. aku perlu penjelasan darinya.

"Kau…. Bilang apa?"

Ia memasang tampang sebal,"Aku bilang, aku tidak bisa menolakmu! Itu artinya aku menerimamu!"

Sesaat aku merasa benar-benar bagaikan orang bodoh disini. seolah aku tidak pernah belajar bahasa hingga aku hanya bisa bengong saat ia mengatakan 'menerimamu'. Ini… sungguhankan?

"Kenapa kau malah diam? Kau tidak percaya?" ucapnya lagi

Aku hanya membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataannya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Aku masih terlalu shock untuk mengetahui bahwa Sakura menerimaku. Bahwa ia…

"Aku mencintaimu, Tuan Uchiha. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, kali ini!"

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Aku kini benar-benar bahagia, ia menerimaku dan ia benar-benar ingin membuatku mati sakit jantung dengan ucapannya yang benar-benar tidak lengkap tadi!

_PLOK PLOK PLOK_

Aku mendengar siulan, teriakan dan tepukan tangan padaku. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya. Dan aku berjanji, kisahku akan romantis seperti _Titanic _atau _Romeo and Juliet_. Tapi tidak akan berakhir dengan tragis seperti mereka.

"Terima kasih… Sakura," bisikku di telinganya

Aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya dari belakang kepalaku. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan erat melupakan bahwa kami ditonton oleh ratusan orang yang sarapan. Melupakan bahwa kami sedang berada di panggung. Melupakan bahwa… waktu dua hari yang tersisa di kapal pesiar ini.

Intinya, aku benar-benar bahagia.

# # # # #

"Kau mau ngapain?" tanyanya

Aku menariknya berjalan ke dek kapal paling depan. Setelah kejadian kami di restoran tadi, sang kapten kapal Jiraiya datang karena mendengar kegaduhan di ruangan tersebut. melihat kami yang berpelukan diatas panggung yang seharusnya tempat _live show_ ditampilkan.

Ia hanya diam melihat kami. mungkin shock karena tidak menyangka di kapalnya ada seseorang yang berani melakukan hal nekad seperti itu. bermesraan di depan umum. Saat itu aku segera melepaskan pelukan dan membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

Hari masih pagi dan aku ingin menunjukkan padanya sebuah tempat yang sangat ingin kulakukan jika bersama kekasih di kapal pesiar.

"Mau apa kita disini?" tanya Sakura

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menariknya ke bagian paling ujung dek kapal ini. bagian yang paling benar-benar membuat semua orang terpana dalam film yang tragedi itu.

"Sakura, naiklah dengan kedua kakimu ke teralis besi ini," ucapku

Ia memandangku,"Kau gila? kau ingin aku jatuh kesana? Inikah yang kau lakukan padaku setelah mener… "

Aku meletakkan jariku pada bibirnya menghentikan celotehannya,"Sssh, sayang. Percayalah padaku," ucapku

Dia diam dan akhirnya menuruti apa yang kuucapkan padanya. ia naik dengan kedua kakinya ke salah satu teralis dengan bantuanku. Ia merentangkan tangannya dengan aku di belakangnya. Benar, ini bagaikan terbang di atas lautan. Terbang seolah kami adalah raja dan ratu lautan.

"Lihat, Sakura? Inilah dunia. Inilah lautan. Dan semua itu tak dapat mengukur… cintaku padamu," bisikku kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut

Ia mengakhiri ciuman kami dan menatap intens Onyx milikku,"Aku tahu. Karena kebahagiaan terbesarku adalah keyakinan bahwa aku dicintai oleh pria yang kucintai," ucap Sakura

Sial.

Dia benar-benar menggodaku. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada hamparan lautan di depan sana. Ia benar-benar menikmati semua ini dan aku benar-benar bersyukur melakukannya. Aku mencium tengkuknya dari belakang dan ia mengerang pelan.

"Sasuke! Aku ingin menikma… "

Aku menyatukan kembali bibir kami berdua disana tanpa memperdulikan bahwa tubuh kami dihempas oleh angin laut ke belakang membuat kami terjatuh ke dek yang lantainya terbuat oleh kayu berkualitas itu.

Meski jatuh, kami tidak rela melepaskan ciuman kami. bahkan ciuman kami semakin panas dengan adanya posisiku yang berada di bawahnya dan ia di atasku. Pagutan kami semakin dalam dan semakin dalam hingga tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa menit kami berciuman dalam posisi seperti ini.

"EHEM!"

Spontan aku dan Sakura melepaskan ciuman kami setelah melihat seorang pria berpakaian seraga berwarna putih khas pelaut. Kapten kapal ini lagi. Ia selalu menggangu kami.

Sakura bagun dari posisi kami dan aku mengikutinya. Mataku menatap sebal pada pria yang melihat kami berciuman ini. ia tersenyum mesum.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, saya tahu kalian memang sangatlah harmonis. Tetapi tolong jangan membahayakan diri anda sekalian," sindirnya

"Baiklah. Tidak akan kami ulangi," ucapku menarik Sakura

Setidaknya, aku berhasil melakukan hal itu. dan aku yakin Sakura juga sudah puas karena melakukan hal yang diinginkan oleh jutaan wanita di dunia ini. dia wanita yang beruntung bukan? Begitu pula aku.

Aku membawanya ke tempat dimana kami hanya bisa berdua. Di kamar? Tidak. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kami layaknya anak remaja yang baru mengenal cinta dan berakhir di tempat tidur pada hari itu juga. Aku ingin menyimpan itu semua nanti setelah kami menikah.

Lalu, kemanakah aku membawa wanita yang kucintai ini? jawabannya adalah sebuah tempat yang mungkin hanya terpikirkan dengan gila olehku. Seorang pria yang dianggap Sakura sebagian flamboyan. Tempat yang benar-benar membuat orang sama sekali tidak menyangka.

Aku menarik tangan Sakura hingga ke sisi kapal tempat dimana semua kapal penyelamatan untuk jaga-jaga kemungkinan terburuk ada di kapal ini. aku membuka sebuah pentup yang meliputi benda itu.

"Untuk apa itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya heran

"Menurutmu?"

Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan manis sekali membuatku ingin memeluknya, tetapi tidak. Aku akan melakukannya nanti setelah membuatnya puas hingga muak dengan segala rayuanku.

"Itu kapal cadangan, bukan?" tebaknya

Aku mengangguk dan segera turun ke kapal yang menggantung di sisi kapal pesiar ini. kapal penyelamatan yang terbilang cukup untuk menampung sepuluh orang dewasa ini bergoyang karena tergantung di sisi kapal, tetapi tidak masalah. Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya memberi isyarat agar ikut bersamaku.

"Kau… bercanda."

Aku terkekeh,"Jangan takut. Ada aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu jika kau jatuh ke sisi kapal lain dan berakhir di laut," ucapku

Ia mendengus,"Dan sebelum itu terjadi, aku tidak akan naik ke kapal itu bersamamu," ucapnya

"Aku bercanda, sayang. Percayalah padaku," rayuku meyakinkannya

Ia terlihat ragu-ragu saat mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tanganku. Saat jari kami bersentuhan, segera dengan cepat ku tarik tangannya hingga ia berteriak dan terjatuh di pelukanku. Harum bunga kebanggaan negara matahari terbit tercium jelas di hidungku.

Ia tidak bergerak dan memegang erat kemeja halus milikku saat kapal penyelamat ini bergoyang. Keuntungan bagiku karena bisa memeluk tubuhya yang hangat dan cukup menggoda itu. tapi dengan segera ku lepaskan karena sebuah senjata alamiku berkedut disana.

"Ini… menakutkan," ucapnya melihat kebawah

Aku tersenyum,"Menyenangkan bukan? Lihatlah," ucapku melirik sisi berlawanan dengan kapal,"Laut membentang tanpa ada apapun disana. Langit yang luas seolah ini adalah lukisan abadi. Dan kita berada di tengah-tengahnya. Melayang tanpa menyentuh air dan langit itu. bukankah ini seperti terbang?"

Ia tertawa manis,"Khayalanmu bagaikan seorang pendongeng sejati."

"Aku memang pendongeng sejati untuk kekasihku," ucapku mengecup pipinya sekilas

Pipinya bersemu memerah saat itu dan ia malah memukul pelan lenganku dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa itu. kapal kembali bergoyang karenanya dan ia kembali memelukku dengan panik. Kalian tidak akan tahu, bagaimana bahagianya aku sekarang.

"Sasuke… jangan bergerak," ucapnya

"Aku tidak bergerak sayang. Kau yang memukulku tadi."

"Aku tahu."

Aku tertawa dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Kurendahkan kepalaku hingga tenggelam pada lehernya. Mengesap leher putihnya yang lembut. Mencium wangi rambutnya yang khas. Kulitnya yang menempel padaku dengan lembut. Semua itu kurasakan bagai sebuah candu ekstasi yang menghanyutkanku. Meleburkan semua pikiranku menjadi satu dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang indah. Dan hanya satu tempat bagiku yang membuat semuanya indah. Satu nama. Satu orang. Sakura.

"Emh… Sasuke," lenguhnya

Kurasakan tangannya yang memeluk punggungku semakin kencang karena isapanku pada lehernya yang kuyakin akan membekas disana. Meninggalkannya sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Mencin… "

"Aku tahu, Sasuke," potongnya melepas pelukan dan menatap Onyxku,"Aku tahu itu dan aku juga… mencintaimu."

Aku mengecup bibir penuh yang menggoda didepan mataku. Menekannya dengan perasaan dan menginvasi mulutnya yang manis. Kumainkan lidahku disana. Kuajak ia berdansa bersamaku hingga kurasakan sebuah tangan menggelantung pada leherku.

"Sakura?"

Ia tersenyum padaku,"Padahal aku hanya mengenalmu secara fisik dan nama. Tetapi kenapa aku mencintaimu?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Itulah cinta. Tidak memandang status. Hanya yang ada di depan mata yang kau cintai. Apa adanya, bukan?"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku adalah seorang wanita gemuk berusia 50-an? Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"

Aku terkekeh pada pertanyaan bodohnya,"Tentu saja. Selama itu kau, aku akan mencintaimu. Karena aku jatuh cinta pada… " aku mengecup matanya "Matamu… " mengecup hidungnya,"Hidungmu… " kemudian beralih pada bibirnya," dan Bibir manismu… "

Pipinya bersemu merah saat Onyx ku kembali menatap dalam dirinya. ia memandang ke sisi lain dimana ada laut dan langit membentang sebagai latar kami berada di kapal penyelamat yang tergantung.

"Kau memang perayu," gumamnya

"Aku hanya merayumu, sayang. Sampai kau muak dan bosan padaku,"

Mata hijaunya melirik padaku,"Dan aku, tidak akan pernah muak atau bosan padamu juga."

"Terima kasih," ucapku senang

Kini ia sepenuhnya menatapku. Mata hijau beningnya yang tadi bersinar jenaka, kini berubah menjadi serius menatapku.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Oh? Dia ingin mengetahui siapa diriku? Itu bagus. Artinya dia memang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan tertarik padaku. Ini menyenangkan.

Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku,"Kau harus cari tahu sendiri jika kau memang mencintaiku, Haruno Sakura sang dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha," ucapku yang membuatnya menganga

"K-kau tahu darimana?!"

Aku menaikkan bahu,"Karyawan biasa yang melayani masyarakat, huh? Dan namamu sepertinya cukup unik, jadi aku mencari tahu sendiri dan voila! Aku bahkan mengetahui dimana kau tinggal, dimana kau bersekolah dahulu dll."

Wajahnya kini memerah dan membuang muka ke belakang seolah ia malu. Kenapa? bukankah pekerjaan menjadi dokter itu sangatlah terhormat dan hebat? Kenapa ia malah membuang muka seperti itu?

"Kau… mengorek dataku tanpa seijinku. Dasar penjahat,"

Oh. Itu masalahnya?

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. lebih tepatnya, bibirku pada telinga mungilnya itu.

"Aku penjahat dalam cintamu, sayang. Kau yang membuatku penasaran siapa dirimu… "

Dia bergerak hampir meloncat saat kulakukan itu. tubuhnya hampir terjatuh membuatku refleks segera memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke arahku hingga membuat kapal penyelamatan yang tergantung ini bergoyang kembali.

"Aduh… "

Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur kayu tempat duduk kapal dan bagian atas tubuhku terasa berat dengan sesuatu lembut menyentuh dadaku. Kubuka mata Onyx ku dan kulihat kilau permata hijau disana. Memandangku dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke… "

Ternyata aku menariknya terlalu kuat hingga aku terjatuh ke belakang dan dia berada di atas tubuhku. Dadanya yang lembut itu menyentuh dadaku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyentuh dada wanita, bahkan aku sudah tidur dengan beberapa teman kencanku dulu. Tapi, untuk orang yang kucintai, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Rasanya? Mampu membuatku berteriak dari sini hingga ke Konoha.

"Ehm… Sakura, posisi ini sepertinya… " aku memutus kalimatku saat kurasakan daerah di bawah sana berkedut

Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon. Jangan sekarang, junior!

Sakura segera menyingkir dari tubuhku terburu-buru. Mungkin ia merasakan juniorku bergerak di dekat tubuhnya yang menjepit junior. Dasar nakal.

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya kemudian melihatku "Kepalamu… tidak apa?" tanyanya

"Tidak. Sepertinya setelah terbentur aku merasakan sesuatu," ucapku memegang belakang kepala yang tertutupi rambut raven milikku

Ia terlihat panik,"Merasakan apa?"

Bibirku tidak tahan untuk mengukir senyum dan membisikkan ke telinganya,"Merasakan bahwa… semakin aku mencintaimu," bisikku dengan nada rendah

Ia ingin mendorongku, tetapi segera kupegang erat kedua lengannya dan kurengkuh dalam pelukan terdalamku.

"Jangan mendorongku. Kau tidak ingin kita berdua terjatuh ke bawah laut sana, bukan? Karena jujur saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke langit sana meskipun laut juga indah,"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini, aku mengecup bibirnya yang dibalas ciuman panas darinya. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar kesal padaku hingga berani melakukannya.

Haruno Sakura… benar-benar menarik, bukan?

# # # # #

Malam ini, aku mengajak Sakura untuk setidaknya _dinner _romantis berdua dengan keistimewaan yang diberikan padaku. Tetapi, dia malah menolak keras dan mengatakan cukup untuk berdua dengan segala rayuku saat di kapal penyelamatan tadi siang.

Tetapi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan yang diinginkan. Aku menjebaknya dengan mengatakan menunggunya di sebuah ruangan spesial dengen beberapa tamu lainnya yang mempunyai keistimewaan juga denganku. Dan ia? Menyetujuinya tentu saja.

Setelah dia datang ke ruangan yang ku beritahukan padanya, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah penampilannya yang sangat luar biasa. Ia memakai gaun berwarna hitam dengan tali menyilang di punggungnya memperlihatkan betapa menariknya tubuhnya itu. rambut merah mudanya yang panjang ia gerai seluruhnya dan memberi hiasan jepit pada rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? ada yang aneh?"

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku dan kembali memasang tersenyum. _Like hell _aku akan terlihat bodoh karena semakin terpesona padanya.

"Tidak. Ayo duduk," ucapku

Aku segera menarik kursi untuknya dan ia duduk disana. Sedangkan aku memutar ke arah yang berlawanan darinya, duduk di depan matanya. Untungnya meja kami bulat, jadi tidak terlalu jauh jarak yang memisahkan kami.

Ada sebuah lilin panjang berwarna putih di tengahnya dan bunga dibagian wadah. _Champagne _ yang dituangkan khusus untuk kami pun sudah tersedia. Tinggal menunggu makanan kami yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Jadi, Kau menipuku?"

"Tentang?"

Ia memutar bola mata,"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Tuan Uchiha. Kau berkata bersama tamu yang lain, tetapi kenapa hanya kita berdua di ruangan ini?"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kita memang makan bersama tamu yang lain, tetapi mereka berada di ruangan sebelah," kilahku

"Kau licik,"

"Aku lebih suka disebut cerdik,"

Ia terlihat kesal dan membuang muka. Melihat ke arah seorang pemain biola memainkan musik romantis pelan untuk mengiringi makan malam kami.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau dapatkan tentangku?"

Ia melirikku,"Tidak ada dan itulah yang membuatku heran," ucapnya kemudian menatapku serius,"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

Aku tertawa. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin segampang itu mencari tahu siapa diriku? Tidak ada satupun media massa yang meliput siapa diriku. Tidak ada satupun orang tidak penting tahu siapa diriku. Hanya aku, keluargaku, sahabatku dan jika harus ada orang luar, hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya.

"Selamat berjuang, sayang," ucapku tersenyum jahil padanya

Ia mendengus,"Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran, _Mr. Phantom_,"

"Hmm… apakah kau membuatku terkesan sama dengan _Phantom _di _Phantom of the Opera_?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya menggunakan bahunya yang dinaikkan dan diturunkan seolah memberi jawaban tidak pasti.

"Aku tidak seperti pria dengan julukan _Phantom _di sebuah Opera yang begitu terobsesi pada wanitanya hingga membunuh puluhan orang disana. Tapi satu kesamaan kami," ucapku

Ia tampak tertarik dan mendengarkan

"Kami sama-sama mencintai dan setia pada pasangan kami sampai mati,"

Ia tertawa. Bukan terharu dan itu menyebalkan.

"Tuan Uchiha, apakah kau tahu jika _Phantom of the Opera _lebih cocok dengan kisahmu dan wanita yang kau sukai dulu?"

Ah. Benar juga. Pada akhirnya wanita yang disukai oleh sang _Phantom _memilih orang lain. Bukan dirinya dan akhirnya sang _Phantom _harus menghilang dari hidup sang wanita.

"Ya, tetapi aku tidak juga mau berakhir sepertinya. Aku ingin kisah kita bagaikan _Moulin Rouge_,"

"Aku suka itu. _Believe in Truth, Beauty, Freedom and above all things, Love_."

"Kisah terlarang… penuh kepahitan dan akhirnya… berbuah cinta?"

Ia menatapku cukup lama. Menatap ke dalam mataku. Entah apa yang ia lihat. Hingga satu kalimat membuatku tersentak.

"Apakah cinta kita terlarang?"

Cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan cinta kita terlarang, Sakura."

Ia menatapku dengan senyuman di bibirnya yang dipoles _lipgloss _berwarna _peach _itu. tetapi mata hijau jernihnya tidak. Seolah menyadari sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya tersadar dari alam mimpi.

Makan malam kami tiba dan tanpa suara, kami menyantapnya.

Satu hal yang menggangu pikiranku. Tuhan, jangan biarkan dirinya harus mengubah pikirannya dan meninggalkan diriku.

**# # # # #**

**Gimana? Ada yang udah nebak ending?**

**Tenang, Risa ga akan buat jadi sad ending atau konflik kok. cuman konflik batin aja *evilsmirk***

**Oke, sampai jumpa di chap depan!**

**Review please!**

**Yang silent reader juga ya, WAJIB!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen telat update. Kompi rusak :( **

**File dan kerjaan ada disitu semua. Jadi ngurus kerjaan dulu.**

**Pada penasaran siapa Sasu? Ada disini kok hehe. Lemon? Di EPILOG yaa**

**Special thanks banget buat R dan Pureheart yang udah ngebelain saya! Risa terharu gatau mau bales pake apa *Lebaii* tapi, kita diemin aja fans salah fic itu yaa. Anggap orang nyasar haha**

Yoshikuni Ayumu : Risa ga jelasin secara gamblang sih. Tapi tetep ada hint kok walau ga terlalu jelas *evilsmirk*

Hatake ridafi kun : Thanks udah review! Akhirnya ada yang muncul juga haha harapan kamu Risa penuhi di epilog ya? Siap deh!

Hanna : Ga perlu bakat kok, Risa aja ga ada bakat cuman sekedar hobi aja ayo dong coba-coba pasti bisa deh!

Cuticut uchiha : Clue apalagi ya… hmm… disini udah dijelasin sih siapa sebenarnya Sasu itu hehe

Estusetyo paweling : Bukan. Sasu kayaknya bukan pemiliknya sii

Nasyachoco : Sasu itu sebenarnya… *hening* ada disini kok, Sasu jelasin sendiri hehe

HustonELF : Naruhina nanti ada bagiannya tapi sedikit hehe

Resa : Jangan manyun dong, nanti ngalahin hidung sendiri loh *Plak!

Peyek chidori : Jangan nyampe, jangan nyampe, jangan nyampe. Sasu jadi suami saya aja mendingan ._.

Marukocan : Ga akan ampe angst kok. Risa ambil konsep dari Titanic tapi berbeda cerita. Sasu spy? Bukan haha

Rawwrr : Username kamu lucuuu *teriak* konflik ga akan berat kok. cuman sekedar aja haha terus, kalo kmu mau si Sasu, ambil aja gih. Asal ada jaminannya :p

Nuria23agazta : Waa ada yang suka juga ternyata! *tosss* sequel? Ga ada. Epilog aja ya?

Hotaru keiko : Thanksss *pelukcium*

Always silent : Sad ending? noooo! Darah biru? Hahaha let's see…

Eysha 'cherryblossom : Yup kami berbeda. Dia cuman tukang ribut yg ngeribetin orang dan Risa yg punya seluruh hak kuasa atas akun dan cerita haha *halah*

Haruchan : Stok Sasu? Ada banyak di gudang loh. Mau di delivery? Kena biaya kirim loh :p hahaha aku ngakak ama gombalan kmu yg ala andre ta**ani. Yup. Bukan SasuSaku pairnya, tapi beda. Tapi kayaknya sih malah ga menarik ya? Risa pikir ulang deh

Rin : Hint deh, Saku bakalan tau sendiri dari Sasu. haha konfliknya sekedar aja kok jadi tenang aja :p

Princess cherry blossom : Haii juga :) nungguinnya ga ampe jamuran kan? Biar Sasu yang tanggung jawab ntar ._. terus soal Gone, Risa gantian updatenya haha

Watanabe aihara : Yup. Sasu emang orang penting. Konflik yang menghalangi cinta mereka adalah saya! Hahaha

Reader tak berakun : Kamu tau aja yaaa hahahha Risa seneng udah ada yang review kok :) Risa usahain selalu update cepet kok walau terganggu dengan urusan sana sini -_- waaa sini bushinnya Risa tungguin haha

Nada nada 5059601 : Waaa empat jempol *blushing* Sasu ooc karena om Kishi buat SasuSaku nya angst banget di canon :(

Cherryhyuuga1 : Makasiii haha kakak kamu jahat :p senyumnya jangan kelewatan yaa nanti beneran loh dikira kakak kamu kalo kamu tuh…. *YouKnowLah*

Hanna hoshiko : Haii rajin banget nih ada yang mau ikutan kerja bakti di sawah. Risa dulu disuruh kayak gitu malah pura-pura pingsan biar bolos loh *sesat* ._.

Allysum fumiko : Yuup. Sasu harusnya kayak gitu tuh di canon nya *digamparOmKishi*

Neechan nadeshiko : Sasu itu adalah… jeng jeng jeng disini ada kok :) iya ngambil konsep dari Titanic tapi dijamin berbeda kok. kan musim panas ceritanya disini. haha ngga buru-buru sih, kan konsepnya cuman cerita cinta di kapal doang loh…

Alifa cherry blossom : Sasu itu siapa ada dijelasin disini kok. Lemon? Ada donnngggg haha wah, Risa kabulin deh permintaan kamu. Silahkan ditunggu ya abis fic ini. banyak yg minta sebelumnya tapi masih Risa pikir-pikir haha

Reika chan : Yup. Harus! Saku harus mau jadi pacar Sasu bahkan istrinya! Haha refreshing mumpung libur kuliah dan kabur dari pekerjaan haha thanks yaa

Luca Marvell : Disini! haha

Morena L : Haii senpai! Iya Risa juga dibilangin mirip ama senpai ._. senpai jangan malu ya disamain ama Risa yang masih banyak salah dimana-mana haha. Waow senpai, bener banget semuanya dan thanks akhirnya ada yang ngasih tau lagi letak kesalahan Risa. Semoga chap ini lebih baik lagi :) waaa ada istri Gaara O.O

Lhylia kiryu : You've got a point here, babe! Congrats buat kamu! Haha, sebagai hadiahnya Risa kasih hint besar deh. Sasu itu mempunyai dua identitas yang membuat dia agar bergerak leluasa tanpa mengharuskan mediamassa mengetahui siapa dirinya. See? Sasu emang Risa sengaja buat membingungkan agar bukan hanya sekedar 'orangkaya' biasa disini. aneh? Memang. Hahaha Risa akui loh itu. jadi, siapa Sasu sebenarnya? Let's see…

Panglima perangcinta7 : Iya Risa setuju. Nyasar tu orang -_- thanks yaaa

Horyzza : Hahahaha Risa ngakak liat review kamu. Oke, Risa ngerasa malahan Sasu kebanyakan gombal dan menjurus ke aneh, tapi kalau kamu bilang udah oke, Risa ga masalah :) btw kamu jualan teh atau suka ngeteh? :p

MaRia yeremia : Kyaaa amazing story? Daebak? Wow. Haha Risa terinspirasi pengen aja dibawa pesiar *Plak! Risa semangat kok! :*

Karina karin : Makasii yaa :* Yup Sasu emang Risa sengaja buat OOC abis disini haha jarang kan ada Sasu tukang gombal di tiap chap *Plak! Siap dehhh

Dimas priyadi524 : Thankkss hehe bukan buat blushing malah ketawa nih haha wokeee ditunggu review nya lagiii

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei yang punya. Uda pada tahu kan?**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Dll ….**

# # # # #

"Sakura? Sakura!"

Sasuke memanggil kekasihnya yang berjalan dengan cepat di depannya tanpa menoleh atau menunggu dirinya. Sejak perbincangan terakhir mereka yang mengharuskan keadaan menjadi benar-benar canggung, keduanya hanya bisa terdiam menyantap makanan yang disediakan.

Bahkan setelah keluar dari ruangan pun, Sakura diam dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke seolah ia sedang menyadari sesuatu dari diri pria itu. dari perbincangan yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan saat hari jadian mereka.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya

Sakura tidak memperdulikan panggilan untuknya. Bahkan ia mempercepat langkahnya tanpa ingin menoleh ke belakang lagi. Tadi, saat ia menanyakan pria itu tentang terlarangkah cinta mereka, pria itu tampak terkejut. meski sekilas, Sakura bisa melihatnya dari mata pria itu. meski pria itu meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa cinta mereka benar-benar tidak akan terlarang.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke akhirnya menggapai tangan Sakura dan mendorongnya hingga punggung wanita berambut merah muda itu membentur dinding kapal. Mata hijaunya tidak ingin memandang pemata gelap di depannya seolah menghindarinya.

"Sakura, kau marah padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya matanya yang seolah berkata tidak ingin berbicara padanya.

"Jawab. Apakah ini karena pembicaraan kita tadi?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak Sasuke. Aku hanya … ragu,"

"Ragu?! Tentang apa? Diriku? Cintaku?"

Sakura memandang Onyx Sasuke yang sama dengan laut malam,"Semuanya."

Satu jawaban dari Sakura dan pertahanan Sasuke hancur. Dalam kemarahan pada dirinya, Sasuke mencium paksa bibir menggoda di depannya. Sebuah ciuman paksaan yang menuntut. Kedua tangan Sakura yang ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke disisinya tidak dapat bergerak seolah tenaga pria itu benar-benar dikerahkannya tanpa menyadari sedang menghadapi seorang wanita.

"Empph! Sas … Sasuke!"

Sakura mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaganya, tetapi gagal. Pria itu bahkan tidak terpengaruh. Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya saat merasakan pipinya terasa hangat seakan ada air mengalir mengenai dirinya.

Airmata Sakura mengalir dari mata hijaunya membasahi pipi putihnya. Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah pemaksaan. Dan sebuah... luka yang ditorehkan pada wanita itu.

"Sakura … "

"Kenapa?" ucap Sakura lebih terasa berbisik

"Maaf."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Menariknya dalam rengkuhan yang membuatnya yakin, tubuh hangat inilah yang ia inginkan untuk bersamanya. Hanya sebuah keraguan dan itu semua berakibat fatal bagi mereka.

"Sasuke …," bisik Sakura

"Ya?"

"Katakan padaku."

" … "

"Siapa sebenarnya, dirimu?"

Sasuke mendesah. Pelukannya semakin mengencang membuat Sakura membalas pelukannya. Sakura memang bukanlah orang yang perhatian hingga sabar menunggu untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pria yang ia cintai.

Ia hanya tak ingin, Pria yang ia cintai ini suatu saat akan pergi jauh hingga tidak dapat tergapai olehnya yang hanya bisa diam di rumah sakit merawat orang lain. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia percayai hatinya.

"Sakura, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya," jawab Sakura

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mempercayaiku."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap permata kelam di depannya yang menatapnya penuh permohonan seolah ini adalah hal yang harus Sakura penuhi darinya.

"Percaya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Besok, mungkin?"

"Kenapa harus besok?"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh rambut panjang Sakura kemudian membelainya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Matanya menatap Sakura penuh perhatian yang mendalam.

"Karena malam ini, kau butuh istirahat. Bukankah besok pelayaran terakhir kita?"

Sakura mendengus,"Kau hanya mencari alasan."

"Dan aku butuh itu untuk memberimu jawabanku, sayang."

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau tahu sebuah ucapan tentang 'ketika hati tidak dapat berkata jujur, maka rasa sakit hatilah yang akan membalasnya'?"

"Ya. Aku baru saja memberi tahumu bagaimana rasanya dan aku … sangat menyesal."

"Apakah kau akan hidup seperti ini? tidak jujur mengatakan siapa dirimu?"

"Jika aku memberitahu siapa diriku, akankah kau memandangku tetap sama?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Itu kau. Jika jutaan manusia didunia ini mempunyai cara pandang yang sama denganmu, mungkin aku akan mengatakan dengan jujur siapa diriku. Tapi dunia tidaklah senaif yang kau pikirkan, Sakura."

"Sasuke …."

Sakura membalas tatapan mata lembut penuh perhatian di depannya itu. menyentuh pipi lembutnya dengan hati-hati. Merasakan kulitnya yang membelai sang kekasih.

Mungkin tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke bukanlah seorang pria biasa. Ia hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Dan ia menyesali menuduh pria itu dengan semua yang telah ia katakan pada Sasuke.

"Jangan kecewakan aku. Jangan buat aku menyesal karena telah memberimu hatiku."

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa menyesal, merasa tersia-sia atau bahkan tersakiti karena memilihku."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia memeluk leher Sasuke dan mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya. Untungnya mereka berada pada sisi gelap kapal yang tidak terkena penerangan dan jarang orang lewati. Mereka berpelukan di tengah kegelapan seakan hari esok tidak lagi ada untuk mereka.

"Sasuke, besok adalah hari terakhir, bukan?"

"Hm …."

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu," ucap Sakura

"Aku juga. Tapi tidak masalah. Aku mempunyai alamatmu, tempatmu bekerja dan tempatmu biasa berpergian. Aku bisa mencarimu dimana saja."

Sakusa tertawa,"Stalker."

"_Yes, I am._"

"Jadi, kau akan mengatakannya padaku, bukan? Besok, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya,"Hm? Kau penasaran?"

"Sangat!"

"Sayang, siapapun diriku … kau akan menerimaku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa aku?"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Haruno Sakura, si dokter umum rumah sakit Konoha?"

"Dan kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Kau melupakan itu."

"Kau benar," ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman

.

Hari ini Sakura mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar pengakuan dari sang kekasih. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kekasihnya itu. bagi Sakura, kekasihnya itu bukanlah orang biasa.

Bagaimana pria itu berkomunikasi, penampilan bahkan caranya merayu wanita. Sepertinya pria seperti Sasuke bukanlah pria sembarangan. Sakura berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentangnya dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satupun nama Uchiha Sasuke berada disana. Pria itu begitu misterius hingga membuat Sakura benar-benar harus mengorbankan airmata untuk membujuk pria itu.

Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan Sasuke yang luluh padanya dan berjanji akan memberitahu tentang hal itu di pelayaran mereka yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya besok mereka harus pulang dan kembali menjalani kesibukan masing-masing.

Hari masih pagi dan Sakura bersiap untuk segera pergi sarapan dengan keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia membuka pintu dengan desain yang cukup mewah itu, ia terkejut menemukan seseorang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke?!"

Ia tersenyum,"Aku sudah menunggumu. Ayo kita sarapan bersama, sayang."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku di depan pintu?"

"Selama yang dibutuhkan. Itu tidak penting, ayo kita ke-"

"Tidak. Aku mau sarapan di dek saja," potong Sakura "Cukup dengan kejadian memalukan kemarin."

Sasuke terkekeh,"Jika itu yang kau mau."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. Jarang sekali Sasuke menyetujui permintaannya bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun atau sekedar berkomentar tentang apa yang barusan ia katakan. Mungkinkah karena ini hari terakhir pelayaran mereka?

"Tidak perlu memandangku heran seperti itu. ini bukan karena pelayaran terakhir kita. Tapi karena aku ingin kau, sebagai kekasihku merasa nyaman," ucapnya santai

"Oh. Baiklah. aku hanya … sedikit heran."

"Sakura, kau mengatakan suka _Moulin Rouge,_ bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memasang tampang serius mempertanyakan apa yang ia sebutkan kemarin.

"Berarti kau harus mempercayai pada setiap kebenaran yang akan kukatakan padamu. Apapun penampilanku. Apapun kebebasan yang kupunya, dan diantara semua itu, yang harus kau percayai adalah cintaku untukmu," ucap Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke dadanya yang tertutupi oleh kemeja

Disana, ia merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang sangat cepat berdetak keras. Mata Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut dan wajahnya memerah karena jantungnya berdetak keras setelah mengatakan hal yang mungkin memalukan baginya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Sasuke dan membimbingnya ke dadanya yang tertutupi oleh gaun bermantel. Disana, Sasuke pun merasakan detak jantung yang sama cepatnya dengan yang ia tunjukan pada Sakura.

"Lihat? Aku sama sepertimu. Kita sama. Karena itu, aku mempercayaimu dan yakin bahwa aku hidup hingga saat ini untukmu."

"Meskipun … setelah aku mengatakan padamu tentang diriku, kau akan tetap memandangku seperti sekarang ini?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau seorang pembunuh?"

"Tidak. Kau mau aku benar-benar menjadi seorang _Phantom _untukmu? Atau menjadi seorang kelinci putih seperti di _Alice In Wonderland_?"

"Oh, sekarang kau ingin berlagak menjadi seorang kelinci misterius?"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Dari awal aku sudah berlaku seperti kelinci itu dan tanpa kusadari aku telah membuatmu masuk ke duniaku dengan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," ucap Sasuke

"Kau semakin membuatku penasaran, siapa dirimu sebenarnya …."

Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura tidak perduli beberapa orang melihat aksinya,"Teruslah penasaran padaku, sayang … "

Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan dengan tangannya setelah dicium oleh kekasihnya itu tanpa seijinnya. Sasuke membukakan pintu menuju dek utama yang sudah ada beberapa orang disana duduk sambil menyantap makanan mereka di meja masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau mau duduk dimana hari ini?" tanya Sasuke "Pilihlah tempat yang bagus untuk kita berdua di hari terakhir ini," ucapnya lagi

Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke. Pria itu seakan mengatakan bahwa tempat yang ia pilih haruslah agak jauh dari orang sehingga hanya Sakura yang mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria itu.

"Di ujung sana, bagaimana?" tunjuk Sakura

"_No Problem, Hon._"

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan ke sebuah meja bulat dengan dua kursi saling berhadapan di paling ujung dek kapal hingga mereka bisa melihat laut lebih jelas dan merasakan desiran laut menyapa kulit bersama suara ombak laut.

Beberapa detik kemudian seorang pelayan menawarkan sarapan hari itu yang kemudian segera disetujui oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah kepergian sang pelayan kapal, Sakura memandang Sasuke penasaran.

"Nanti, sayang. Setelah kita makan, oke?"

"Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran apakah kau seorang pembunuh atau … yang lebih buruk lagi," ucap Sakura curiga

"Sakura, kau baru saja mengatakan padaku jika kau percaya siapa pun diriku. Kenapa sekarang kau malah curiga?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya,"Jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu kau akan menculikku kemudian menjualku," ucapnya santai

"Aku memang akan melakukannya, tetapi bukan untuk menjualmu."

Suara Sasuke terdengar berat saat mengatakannya. Bahkan mata Onyx pria itu menatpnya seakan menghipnotis Sakura dengan pandangan yang sama seperti yang pria itu lakukan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Permisi."

Pelayan yang tadi telah kembali dengan menu yang ia tawarkan pada mereka tadi. Sebuah sup asparagus sebagai hidangan utama dan jus melon sebagai pendampingnya. Setelah pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan pergi, Sakura masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tetapi melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai menyantap makanannya, Sakura yakin pria itu tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Sasuke, kau terlalu banyak menyimpan misteri. Aku tidak paham dengan jalan pikiranmu," ucap Sakura

"Begitulah jika kau mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain," jawabnya

Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Setiap orang berbeda," ucapnya

"Terkadang tidak tahu apapun itu adalah langkah terbaik daripada mengetahuinya, Sakura. Aku khawatir kau akan me-"

"Jangan remehkan aku, tuan Uchiha," potong Sakura tegas "Dengar, aku tidak akan marah jika kau mengatakan aku lemah, tapi aku tidak suka jika kau meremehkan aku. Aku juga seorang wanita dan bukankah kekasihmu?"

Sasuke diam. Ia memperhatikan mata hijau Sakura beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia tertawa membuat Sakura terheran melihat pria di depannya. Ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sangatlah serius dan Sasuke menertawakannya seakan ia baru saja mengatakan sebuah lelucon.

"Sasuke!"

"Haha … kau lucu, Sakura. Ya, ya, kau memang kekasihku tersayang dan aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu."

"Berhenti tertawa. Sebaiknya kau habiskan hari ini dengan bercerita siapa dirimu, Tuan Uchiha! Kau sudah mengetahui siapa diriku sebelum kukatakan sendiri dan itu tidak adil!"

"Ya, sayang. Aku akan menceritakannya. Bersiaplah untuk mengetahui siapa diriku, okay?"

Sakura mengangguk. akhirnya Sasuke akan menceritakan siapa dirinya dan Sakura merasa sangat lega sekarang. Ia sudah tidak lapar dan tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menyantap sup di depannya. Ia lebih tertarik dengan apa yang akan Sasuke ceritakan padanya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Pernah dengar mereka?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Ya, tapi entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memperdulikan orang terkenal di luar sana. Lanjutkan," ucap Sakura

"Begitu, baguslah. Aku ingin kau mengetahui mereka dan menilainya sendiri daripada mendengar dari media massa. Sebagai anak kedua, mereka tidak terlalu memberatkanku dengan perusahaan Uchiha-"

"Tunggu," potong Sakura "Perusahaan apa?"

"Kami menjalankan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang transportasi laut, darat dan udara. Pernah dengar Uchiha Group?"

Sakura sejenak terdiam. Tentu saja ia mengenalnya. Meskipun ia termasuk seseorang yang jarang menonton berita dan koran, ia selalu mendengar perusahaan yang termasuk raksasa itu walau ia tidak pernah tertarik.

"K-kau … Uchiha itu? Uchiha Group?"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Kau pasti tidak menyangka, huh?"

"Jadi … kapal ini milikmu?"

"Bukan. Kapal ini milik kakakku, Uchiha Itachi. Dari rancangan, pembuatan hingga acara maupun fasilitas adalah ide kakakku. Sedangkan aku hanya berlibur. Kau tahu sendiri apa alasanku, bukan?"

"Sasuke, kau memang bukan orang biasa. Kau menakutkan."

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah dikatakan menakutkan jika ada seseorang yang mendengar tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Entah itu beragam komentar penuh kekaguman, pujian hingga kritikan. Tetapi baru kali ini mendengar bahwa ia menakutkan terlebih keluar dari mulut sang kekasih sendiri.

"Lalu, apa bagianmu hingga aku tidak menemukan satu pun jejak tentang dirimu?!"

"Oh itu, apakah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku memiliki dua identitas? Yang satu adalah yang kau lihat sekarang ini, Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak flamboyan, konyol, suka bermain dan lain-lain. Sebelum bertemu denganmu dan sebelum menyukai kekasih sahabatku, aku sering bermain di klub-klub malam eksekutif untuk mengumpulkan sendiri informasi bisnis yang menguntungkan untuk kami. aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namaku sebenarnya biasanya dan para wanita itu selalu mengagumiku hingga mengejarku meski aku berbohong."

"Oh, kau benar-benar … pria perayu. Tidak heran kau pintar melakukannya," sindir Sakura

"Ya dan aku tidak menyesali itu. karena itu semua aku perlukan untuk memenangkan hatimu, bukan?" Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura dengan lembut

"Berhentilah merayuku. Aku tidak sama dengan mereka," ucap Sakura membuang mukanya

Sasuke tersenyum,"Kau tidak sama dengan mereka. kau spesial bagiku. Rayuan yang kuberikan padamu adalah tulus dari hatiku tanpa maksud apapun," ucapnya

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Lalu, siapa dirimu satu lagi?"

"Diriku satu lagi adalah seorang pemegang saham terbesar di Uchiha Group. Kami sekeluarga … bisa dikatakan saingan bisnis di dalam satu perusahaan. Mempunyai masing-masing saham sendiri dan hanya keluarga Uchiha lah yang mengetahuinya. Aku tidak pernah memunculkan diri di muka umum dan tidak pernah ada yang menyebutkan namaku jika tidak benar-benar diperlukan."

"Kau? Saham terbesar di … Uchiha Group?!"

"Benar, sayang. 75 persen adalah milikku. Cukup untukku agar tidak duduk dibalik meja berkutat dengan _meeting_, tanda tangan kertas dan sebagainya. Itu hanya untuk kakakku sebagai anak pertama."

"Dan tugasmu hanyalah …. "

"Ya, mencari, memilah dan memutuskan apa yang penting untuk perusahaan. Selebihnya pekerjaan Aniki. Kau tahu aku seorang penjudi, bukan? Karena itulah aku pun pintar memainkan saham hingga saat ini."

Sakura menatap Onyx Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal,"Kau benar-benar menakutkan. Apakah kau jenius, gila atau memang ambisius?"

Sasuke tersenyum,"Apapun itu, kau akan menerima diriku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Meski kau adalah pembunuh seperti _Jack The Ripper_, aku akan mencintaimu. Kau tahu aku tidak perduli siapa dirimu," ucap Sakura serius

"Oh Tuhan, Sakura. Bisakah kau tidak menyamakan diriku dengan pembunuh lagi? Aku seorang pemilik saham, bukan seorang pembunuh."

Sakura terkikik,"Ya, Tuan Uchiha. Kau menyebalkan bagiku. Kau bisa dengan mudah mengelabui semua orang bahkan diriku. Kau pembunuh ala _Jack The Ripper _yang tidak pernah menguasai sesuatu tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain."

"Tapi aku juga seorang kelinci di _Alice In Wonderland _karena tanpa kusadari aku jatuh cinta pada dirimu dan membawamu ke duniaku."

"Dan aku siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan. Aku seorang dokter yang sanggup melawan kematian, kenapa harus takut dengan semua yang ada di dunia ini?"

Sasuke tertawa lepas setelahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak salah mencintai Sakura dan bersyukur bertemu dengan seseorang yang luar biasa sepertinya.

"Ya, sayang. Kau memang tangguh. Kau memang kebanggaanku."

"Hmph, jangan menyanjungku, Tuan Uchiha si dua identitas! Katakan padaku, jika semua orang kecuali keluarga Uchiha dan orang terdekatmu yang mengetahui siapa dirimu … kenapa kapten kapal ini tahu dirimu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya,"Dia teman ayah. Kami selalu memakainya jika ada sebuah pelayaran perdana seperti sekarang ini."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia memang sudah puas dengan semua yang Sasuke katakan padanya. ia tidak perlu lagi menanyakan apapun. Ia mempercayai pria itu, seperti _Rose _yang percaya pada _Jack_. Percaya bahwa cintalah yang mampu membuat mereka buta akan semuanya.

"Sudah puas? Sekarang makanlah. Aku ingin kau kembali bersenang-senang denganku di pelayaran terakhir kita ini," ucap Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya mencium pipi sang kekasih walau hanya sekilas. Mata hijaunya mengedip jahil pada Sasuke yang mematung sesaat setelah perbuatan Sakura.

"_I've created a monster here, huh?_"

# # # # #

"Kau bercanda?"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wanita di depannya. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah fasilitas termewah di kapal pesiar ini.

"Tidak. Lepas handukmu, Sakura. Tidakkah kau ingin bergabung denganku menikmati air hangat penuh busa ini?"

"Tentu aku mau, tapi tidak dengan adanya dirimu disana! Oh, Tuhan. Aku mengikutimu saat kau mengatakan akan membawaku ke sebuah fasilitas yang hanya dapat beberapa orang menikmatinya."

"Ya, disinilah kita. _Jacuzzi Luxury Bath_ dengan pemandangan laut terbenam. Hanya ada kita berdua disini. Bukankah biasanya para wanita menyukainya?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya jika dinikmati sendiri. Bukan dengan seorang pria yang pasti akan lebih memilih untuk melihat tubuhku daripada terbenamnya matahari."

Sasuke mendengus kecewa,"Kau egois sayang. Anggaplah itu bonus untuk diriku. Aku ingin melihatmu sepuasnya di hari terakhir kita berlayar sebelum besok pulang."

Sakura melihat Onyx yang menatapnya penuh permohonan. Tubuh Sasuke sudah terbenam di dalam bak yang penuh dengan busa dan air hangat di bawahnya. rambut raven miliknya sedikit basah dengan air menetes dari sana hingga membasahi wajahnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi. Itulah alasan Sakura sesungguhnya. Sasuke terlalu seksi untuk berdekatan dengan dirinya di suasana yang sangat romantis.

"Sakura? Aku menunggumu disini dan sungguh, tidak menyenangkan berada di sebuah _jacuzzi _seorang diri."

Sakura menghela nafas. ia membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya dan meletakkannya pada sebuah kursi santai yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh sebuah bikini berwarna hijau tozka membuat kulit putih mulusnya terlihat menonjol.

"Kau sangat cantik dan seksi, sayang."

"Berhentilah memuji dan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke."

Sakura segera berjalan perlahan menuju _Jacuzzi _dan dengan hati-hati mencelupkan kaki jenjangnya ke air hangat yang penuh dengan busa hingga menyusul satu kaki lagi dan mencelupkan dirinya sepenuhnya disana.

"Waow. Air hangat ini benar-benar harum," ucap Sakura

"Yeah, aroma terapi dengan bunga anggrek dicampurkan ke dalamnya. Tidak berbahaya meski mengenai kulit, lidah dan mata. Kau senang?"

"Sangat! Ini benar-benar … luar biasa!"

Sasuke tersenyum,"Imbalanku?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan heran membuat pria itu menghela nafas dengan pemikiran naif kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak menginginkan sesuatu jika sudah berduaan seperti ini, bukan? Apalagi dengan sebuah suasana romantis di kapal pesiar.

"C-i-u-m aku, Sakura."

Wanita mana yang tidak geli saat melihat seorang pria dewasa mengeja keinginannya apalagi Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ini. Sakura tertawa keras hingga memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke air hangat hingga busa-busa di atasnya melayang ke udara.

Sasuke yang kesal karena ditertawakan, dengan cepat membungkam bibir Sakura membuat wanita itu terdiam. kedua tangannya di pegang erat oleh Sasuke agar dirinya tidak kabur. Busa-busa yang tadi berterbangan karena ulah Sakura pun kini kembali mengikuti gravitasi bagaikan hujan busa.

Beberapa dari busa itu mengenai keduanya yang masih beradu lidah di dalam mulut Sakura. Seakan hari esok tidak ada untuk mereka, Sasuke mencium dengan perasaan terdalamnya hingga kebutuhan oksigen menuntut mereka untuk berhenti.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura yang kini sudah benar-benar memerah karena ciumannya. Desahan nafas terdengar dari keduanya yang masih saling menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura …."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat seolah tidak bersedia untuk melepaskannya. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Menempelkan kedua tangannya di punggung lebar pria itu, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"27 tahun aku menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu."

Sakura tertawa renyah,"Terima kasih sudah menunggu 2 tahun lebih lama, Sasuke."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya meski kedua tangannya masih menyentuh masing-masing bahu Sakura,"Kau … 25 tahun?"

"Ya. Kenapa? apakah terlalu tua untukmu?"

"Tidak. aku kira kau lebih muda. Mungkin 23 tahunan …. "

Sakura mendengus,"Tidak usah merayuku. Hei, lihat! Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam!"

Mata hijau Sakura melihat ke samping kanannya dimana sebuah jendela terbuka langsung ke arah laut berada. Sinar matahari berwarna jingga kekuningan menyeruak masuk ke dalam bersamaan dengan matahari perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya.

Tubuhnya bergidik di saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan hangat memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Lengan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dengan kepala tepat berada di samping kepala Sakura. Jarak yang sangat dekat untuk mereka.

Mata Onyx Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang bersinar tertimpa oleh sinar matahari. Mata hijaunya, rambut merah mudanya yang basah jatuh di kedua pipi, hidung dan bibir merah mudanya. Semua itu bagaikan candu bagi Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan untuk memperhatikannya.

_Cup_

Sasuke kembali mencium pelan leher Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini. andaikan perjalanan mereka bisa lebih dari seminggu, Sasuke rela menyerahkan apapun juga. Tetapi, ia sudah mempunyai rencana lain yang lebih bagus. Rencana yang akan membuatnya bersama selamanya dengan Sakura.

Meski kebebasan dirinya adalah harga yang harus ia bayar.

"Terima kasih telah terlahir di dunia ini untukku, Sakura …. "

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum,"Terima kasih untukmu juga. Karena jantung dan nafasmu hingga saat ini, semua itu untuk bertemu denganku."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menautkan bibirnya pada Sakura. Dengan latar matahari terbenam, mereka mengakhiri sore terakhir di kapal pesiar. Dimana pertemuan mereka yang ditakdirkan bertemu.

.

Malam hari tiba, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyelusuri kapal pesiar setelah makan malam terakhir mereka di kapal. Mengingat esok mereka harus saling berpisah sementara dan berpisah selamanya dengan kapal pesiar ini.

"Kenapa kapal ini butuh perbaikan?" tanya Sakura

"Aku menemukan beberapa yang tidak memuaskan meski kulihat para pelanggan sudah puas. Tapi aku tidak. aku ingin pekerjaan Uchiha Group sempurna."

"Dasar perfeksionis."

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya,"Jadi, kau akan kembali bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha besok dan seterusnya?"

"Begitulah. Dan kau pun harus kembali ke entah dirimu yang mana itu, bukan?"

Beberapa detik Sasuke hanya diam sebelum ia memberikan pernyataan yang membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai rencana lain. Aku ingin menukarkan kebebasanku sekarang ini dengan sebuah keinginan besar yang membuat masa depanku berubah."

"Apa? Kau akan memunculkan diri di masyarat?"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Itulah bayarannya. Demi dirimu, aku bersedia melakukannya."

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengatakannya padamu tadi pagi. Aku akan menculikmu."

Sakura menepuk tangannya,"Benar juga. Apa maksudmu kau akan menculikku tapi bukan untuk menjualku?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menjualmu. Kau milikku. Aku akan menculikmu untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya," ucap Sasuke santai

"Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, bukan?"

"Belum sepenuhnya, Nona Haruno. Kau tahu maksudku?"

Sakura terdiam. menyadari maksud di balik pernyataan Sasuke menyebutkan nama keluarganya dan menginginkan dirinya menjadi milik pria itu sepenuhnya. Sasuke ingin menikahi dirinya?

"Kuanggap diammu itu paham. Kau cukup menungguku, Sakura."

Merasa binggung dengan jawaban apa yang biasa wanita berikan pada situasi seperti ini, Sakura hanya bisa diam. Ia berpikir keras, mengingat di setiap film, cerita, dongeng maupun secara nyata bagaimana seorang wanita mengatakan sesuatu pada pria yang akan melamarnya.

Dan hanya satu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Dengan wajah memerah, ia memandang Onyx sehitam malam yang menatapnya masih menunggu jawaban.

"A-aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku berjanji padamu."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas kemudian menunduk dengan malu. Ia benar-benar merasa bukan hanya wajahnya yang memanas. Tetapi juga tubuhnya. Semua itu karena pria di depannya ini.

Ia mengacaukan dunianya sejak pria itu menyapa dirinya yang hanya bengong menatap laut. Ia kacau sejak itu. perasaannya yang ia kira tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria yang selama ini mendekatinya, Sakura luluh karena Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke tertawa keras hingga airmata keluar dari sudut matanya dan kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya seolah akan lepas jika tidak ia pegang. Lagi-lagi pria itu menertawakan dirinya disaat ia mengatakan keseriusan.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke tampak berusaha untuk menahan tawanya,"Haha … maaf Sakura. Kau benar-benar membuatku geli dengan ucapanmu barusan. Apalagi dengan wajahmu yang memerah itu."

"_FINE_! Tertawalah sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya lagi!"

"Jangan ngambek, Sakura. Kau tahu hal yang lucu pada kalimatmu? Itu adalah kalimat yang seharusnya sang pria yang mengatakannya. Bukan wanitanya."

Sontak saja wajah Sakura kembali memerah mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar malu. Ternyata pengalamannya menjalin cinta membuatnya tanpa sadar mengatakan kebodohan seperti itu. apalagi pada Sasuke yang sudah sangat berpengalaman.

"Terserah. Aku tidak ingin malam terakhir ini kuhabiskan dengan segala ejekanmu."

Sasuke mengecup pelan Sakura,"Ya, sayang. Malam terakhir ini akan kuhabiskan denganmu dan dengan kapal pesiar ini."

"Jadi aku ditengah-tengah kau dan kapal pesiar?" tanya Sakura jahil

"Kau bisa cemburu dengan sebuah kapal? Malangnya diriku."

Sakura terkikik,"Tidak. tidak. aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, setelah ini kita hanya memutari kapal, bukan? Tidak buruk juga mengingat banyaknya tempat yang harus dilihat lagi."

"Tentu. Jangan lupa kapal ini milik Aniki ku."

"Ya, Tuan Uchiha. Berhentilah menyombongkan dirimu maupun keluargamu,"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menautkan dengan mesra pada pinggang Sakura. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan iri yang melayang pada mereka setiap kali mereka lewat. Semua itu memang ia sengaja lakukan karena hanya inilah yang mampu membuat wanita itu luluh padanya.

Besok, apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah saling berpisah dan kembali pada kehidupan nyata setelah seminggu bermimpi di laut yang menyenangkan?

# # # # #

"Sakura!"

Ino memeluk sahabatnya yang akhirnya pulang dari pesiar mewahnya. Ia menjemput Sakura bersama dengan Sai yang penasaran dengan bagaimana pesiar mewah yang dihadiakan untuk Sakura demi mencarikannya seorang kekasih.

"I-Ino …," Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Ino

"Ino, Sakura tidak bisa bernafas," ucap Sai

Menyadari hal itu, Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya,"Oops. Maaf."

"Kau benar-benar ingin meremukanku, huh?" ucap Sakura kesal

Ino hanya menyeringai. Aquamarine miliknya melirik pria tampan yang berdiri di belakang Sakura sejak tadi setelah mereka turun dari kapal pesiar mewah.

"Siapa dia, Sakura? Tampan sekali dan menyaingi Sai!" ucap Ino kagum

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya,"Sasuke. Kekasih Sakura. Jadi kau, sahabatnya yang memberikan tiket kapal pesiar? Aku berterima kasih padamu, karena jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura."

Ino terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke sambil menyambut tangannya. Ia benar-benar mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke meskipun Sai tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana sifat jelek sang kekasih.

"Tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat

Sakura menghela nafas,"Tidak mungkin kau mengenalnya Ino. Atau mungkin kau salah-"

"AAAH! Aku ingat! Kau pernah berada di salah satu klub eksekutif bersama kekasih Hinata!"

"Hinata?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke,"Sasuke, kau mengenal Hinata?"

Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap heran ketiga orang di depannya,"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Kalian juga mengenal Hinata?"

"Ya, Hinata teman kami. Jangan-jangan … dialah wanita yang kau katakan itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tidak menyangka ternyata dunia sesempit yang mereka kira. Atau memang takdirlah yang membuat mereka saling bertemu meski tidak mengenal tetapi ternyata sangat dekat?

"Dan kau tadi mengatakan kekasih Sakura? Selamat buat kalian berdua!" Ino memeluk Sakura

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke tersenyum

Sai memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. Sepertinya ia masih curiga pada Sasuke yang tidak menyebutkan marganya dan itu adalah langkah yang cukup tepat karena Sasuke mengenal Sai sebagai pelukis terkenal dan terkaya di Konoha. Bagaimanapun Sai pasti pernah berada di klub eksekutif yang Sasuke kunjungi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di klub eksekutif itu?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke

Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura,"Benar juga. Klub eksekutif itu hanya memperbolehkan seseorang yang menjadi member dengan syarat tertentu. Bagaimana kau bisa berada disana?" tanya Ino

Sakura menyadari bahwa sahabatnya mempunyai kecurigaan pada Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke mengatakan pada mereka siapa sebenarnya? Sasuke akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya di saat yang tepat. Itu yang ia katakan kemarin pada Sakura. Karena itu semua adalah mengenai kebebasan dirinya.

"Aah, mungkin Sasuke juga adalah seorang member di klub itu, bukan?" ucap Sakura

"Tidak, Sakura. Klub itu akan mengakui seseorang menjadi member apabila orang itu bukanlah masyarakat awam biasa. Kebanyakan orang terkenallah yang bisa masuk kesana atau seorang pengusaha," jelas Sai

Sakura terdiam. mata hijaunya melirik Sasuke yang masih bersikap tenang.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kalian akan mengetahui siapa diriku cepat atau lambat," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak seperti biasanya

"Kau bukan orang mencurigakan, bukan?" tanya Ino

"Tidak. Tenang saja, Nona Yamanaka," ucap Sasuke kemudian melirik ke suatu arah "Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi. Sakura, kita akan bertemu lagi. Bersiaplah," ucap Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura

"Kapan?" tanya Sakura

"Secepatnya," jawab Sasuke kemudian beralih ke Sai dan Ino "Aku menitipkan Sakura pada kalian. Aku permisi, Tuan Shimura dan Nona Yamanaka," ucap Sasuke melenggang pergi

Sakura masih menatap punggung pria yang berstatus kekasihnya itu menjauh. Ia masih tidak rela untuk melepaskan Sasuke meski selama 7 hari 6 malam mereka terus bersama. Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan pria itu.

"Aneh," gumam Sai

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura

Sai menatap Sakura,"Aku tidak heran jika ia mengetahui namaku. Tapi bagaimana ia mengetahui marga Ino? Ino bahkan tidak mengatakan siapa dia, bukan?"

"Benar juga! Sakura, siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu itu?!"

Sakura menghela nafas,"Bukan siapa-siapa Ino. Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"Hmph, aku akan bertanya pada Hinata!" ancam Ino

Sakura tertawa,"Tidak. tidak. aku tahu sifat Hinata, ia akan memilih diam atau sok misterius daripada menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Sama seperti dirimu sekarang ini. sok misterius. Kau tertular kekasihmu itu, huh?"

Sakura tersenyum jahil dan menaikkan bahunya berjalan sambil menyeret koper besar miliknya. Ia merasa senang sudah membuat sepasang kekasih itu mati kutu berkatnya.

Kini, Sakura hanya butuh waktu untuk menunggu Sasuke menetapi janjinya. Ia akan menunggu pria itu datang padanya, melamar dirinya dan membawanya ke kehidupan pria itu. ia tidak akan memperdulikan apapun lagi.

# # # # #

**END ? **

**Ngga, masih ada EPILOG kok**

**Setelah itu baru END **

**Sampai ketemu di EPILOG yaa**

**Review, komen, kritikan diterima. Yang silent reader juga WAJIB! *maksa***


	5. EPILOG

**Heiii Gomen lama update, jujur aja yaa EPILOG adalah chap tersulit buat Risa apapun fic nya -_- dan Risa udah 4 kali bolak balik hapus ketik hapus ketik mulu**

**Oh, ya. Tolong baca AN dibawah setelah cerita ya. Ada cerita baru yang tidak kalah seru!**

**Enjoy, minna!**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei punya**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Sakura POV**

Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu merasa berharga di dunia ini? dicintai oleh orang yang mencintaimu. Awalnya kukira aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan puluhan pria yang selalu menawariku cinta di luar sana, tetapi aku salah. Ada seorang pria yang benar-benar membuat dirinya mampu untuk membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta.

Yang akhirnya kutemukan pada diri Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah perpisahan kami di dermaga, Ino dan Sai selalu bertanya dengan penasaran siapa sebenarnya Sasuke yang selalu tidak pernah kujawab dengan pasti kecuali dengan senyuman membuat mereka mati kutu.

Seminggu setelahnya, Sasuke muncul di hadapan publik dengan jas berwarna hitam formal miliknya yang sangat mahal bagaikan seorang pebisnis kelas atas. Ia bersama pria yang sangat mirip dengannya, berkata bahwa mulai saat ini ia akan mengambil alih perusahaan Uchiha bersama sang kakak. Berita itu membuat gempar Konoha termasuk diriku.

Bukan hanya itu kejutan yang ia berikan.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Sasuke muncul di depan pintu apartemen milikku yang hendak berangkat bekerja. Ia datang dengan menggunakan setelan lengkap miliknya yang sangat rapi dan sebuah buket bunga penuh mawar untukku. Tentu saja aku terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura," ucapnya mengecup keningku

Aku mendengus padanya,"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kenapa kau ketus seperti itu? apakah kau tidak merindukanku, sayang?"

Tentu saja aku merindukannya. Bahkan aku sempat menangis senang melihatnya muncul di tv tiga hari yang lalu. Meski hanya seminggu kami berpisah, Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dan tenang seperti biasanya.

"Ini untukmu," ucapnya menyerahkan buket besar yang sedaritadi ia bawa

Aku mengambilnya dan mencium mawar merah yang sudah mereka penuh itu. harum yang sangat menenangkanku saat menciumnya dan aku menyukainya. Kenapa Sasuke tahu aku menyukai mawar merah?

"Kau menyukainya, bukan? Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengetahuanku tentang dirimu yang sudah kudapatkan dengan susah payah," ucapnya dengan senyum menggoda

Ah, benar juga. Ia menyelidiku.

"_Stalker_."

"Aku menjadi _stalker _hanya untukmu, sayang," ucapnya mengecup bibirku

Bibirnya yang basah dan harum _mint _membuatku gila. awalnya terasa manis dengan sentuhan-sentuhan bibirnya yang kemudian menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah disana. Lidahnya bahkan sudah bermain dengan ahli di dalam mulutku membuat kakiku tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku lagi. Aku merasa melayang.

"Hati-hati, Sakura," ucapnya menahan pinggangku tepat sebelum aku terjatuh

Mata hijauku menatap Onyx nya yang sudah lama kurindukan. Mata itu tidak juga berubah. Masih sanggup untuk menghipnotis diriku untuk mengikuti kemauannya apapun itu. ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

"Erm … Sasuke, kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau lepaskan aku?"

"Kenapa?"

Aku memutar mataku,"Kita di depan pintu apartemenku."

"Kau tidak mengundangku masuk?"

"Aku ingin berangkat bekerja," ucapku

Ia mendesah dan melepaskan pinggangku dengan berat hati,"Sakura, kau menghancurkan mood."

Mengambek, huh?

"Maaf. Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau sekarang tidak mempunyai waktu luang seperti dulu lagi?"

"Ya, tapi aku merindukanmu. Aku hampir gila selama tiga hari ini dengan wartawan terus berdatangan untuk wawancara. Belum lagi selama seminggu aku meyakinkan orang tuaku untuk muncul di depan publik seperti Aniki dan menyampaikan maksudku untuk melamarmu!"

Aku mengedip mendengar apa yang barusan ia katakan,"Apa tadi? Melamarku?"

Sasuke menaikkan bahunya kemudian mengecup pipiku,"Kita bertemu nanti setelah kau selesai bekerja. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Aku masih belum sadar dari shock yang kualami. Baru saja Sasuke mengatakan dengan santainya bahwa ia ingin melamarku? Mengatakan hal itu pada orang tuanya?

Astaga, aku benar-benar memilih pria yang sama sekali tidak bisa kutebak pikirannya. tidak seperti puluhan pria yang datang padaku selama ini. Uchiha Sasuke berbeda. Dunianya berbeda, bahasanya berbeda dan pemikirannya berbeda.

Dan aku, harus mengimbangi Sasuke yang berbeda dariku. Seperti dirinya yang berusaha untuk mengerti bagaimana diriku seutuhnya.

.

"Lihat! Anak bungsu Uchiha group muncul kembali dan ia tidak kalah tampannya dengan sang sulung!"

"Ya, entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba muncul di depan publik."

"Aku dengar ada seorang wanita yang membuatnya seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Dia pasti adalah wanita terberuntung di Konoha."

"Ya, dan kuharap itu adalah aku."

Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan para perawat yang bersiap untuk pulang. Mereka menggosipkan Sasuke yang siang ini muncul kembali di layar televisi membuatku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu.

Bagaimana mungkin aku nyaman dengan pembicaraan yang ternyata penyebab Sasuke muncul di publik adalah aku? Aku masih diam dan berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi semua penggosip di rumah sakit. aku tidak ingin ketahuan oleh mereka.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu wanita itu adalah aku? Bagaimana reaksi para pasien? Reaksi rumah sakit? reaksi orang tuaku? Aku mulai paranoid dengan semua itu.

_Drrrtd drrrtdd_

Kurasakan ponsel milikku bergetar dan segera membukanya. Mata hijauku melihatnya dengan biasa saat nama sang pengirim pesan berada di bawah pesan meskipun nomor yang ditampilkan tidak kukenal.

**Hai sayang, aku sudah ada di depan rumah sakit sekarang.**

**Kau merindukanku?**

**U.S**

Aku tersenyum melihat isi pesan yang terlihat seperti surat penggoda bagiku. Dengan cepat kusimpan kembali ponsel milikku dan segera melesat keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan perasaan deg-degan bercampur rasa senang.

Mata hijauku melihat Sasuke yang sudah menungguku memainkan ponsel canggih miliknya dan bersandar pada mobil mewah yang tak kutahu apa mereknya. Ia menyadari kedatanganku dan tersenyum sambil menyimpan ponsel miliknya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku," ucapku mengecup pipinya

"_No prob, honey._"

Ia membukakan pintu yang ternyata dapat bergeser ke atas membuatku sedikit takjub kemudian masuk ke dalamnya dalam keadaan terpesona akan kemewahan yang diberikan didalamnya. Tadi pagi ia tidak mobil mewah ini, melainkan menggunakan sebuah mobil yang biasa apa adanya. Ada apa dengannya malam ini?

Sasuke segera duduk di sebelahku dan melesat pergi dari area rumah sakit yang tak kuketahui tujuannya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Restoran. Aku yakin kau sudah lapar, bukan? Ini sudah jam makan malam," jawabnya

Benar juga. Makan malam pertama kami setelah pesiar. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan dimana Sasuke akan membawaku untuk makan kali ini. aku harap ia tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh karena semua orang sedang penasaran akan siapa dirinya saat ini.

Perjalanan yang ternyata cukup lama itu membuat perutku semakin berbunyi karena lapar. Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah restoran yang sama sekali tidak kukenali bahkan daerahnya adalah tempat yang tidak pernah kujalani. Dimana kami?

"Silahkan turun, _my lady_," ucapnya bersikap bagaikan _gentleman_

Aku menggapai tangannya dan segera turun dari mobil super nyaman tersebut. kulihat sebuah restoran berwarna putih bergaya barat yang sangat indah. Aku melamunkan makanan apa yang akan tersaji disana hingga kurasakan ada sentuhan pada pinggangku.

"Ayo kita masuk," ucapnya tersenyum

"Dengan tanganmu di pinggangku?"

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya polos

Aku menghela nafas. sebenarnya aku malu untuk memamerkan kemesraan di depan umum mengingat aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam hal cinta. Ya, aku terlalu sering menolak pria yang menawarkan cinta padaku.

Sasuke menuntunku untuk memasuki restoran tersebut dan daun pintu yang terbuat dari kaca berukiran bunga itu terbuka membuat cahaya terang berwarna keemasan menyilaukan mata hijauku. Disana, kulihat desain yang sangat indah bagaikan ruang makan sebuah dek kapal.

Dan hanya satu yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

"Bukankah desainnya terlihat seperti di sebuah ruang makan kapal? Kapal _titanic,_mungkin?" ucap Sasuke

Ya, desainnya seperti ruang makan kapal _titanic_ mewah yang pernah kulihat apalagi sebuah lampu _chandelier _kristal menggantung di langit-langitnya. Benar-benar membangkitkan kenangan kami akan pesiar bersama.

"Kita duduk di ujung dekat jendela seperti kesukaan kita?" tanya Sasuke

Aku mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakiku kesana. Kami memesan makanan yang ternyata cukup mewah dan yang biasa berada di pelayaran membuatku semakin merindukan masa-masa kami berlayar.

Suara pemain biola terdengar merdu memenuhi ruangan membuatku merasa kami berada di dunia _titanic _saat ini.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

Aku mengangguk,"Sangat. Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Ini adalah rahasiaku sebagai pria," ucapnya mengedip jenaka

"Tsk, kau pasti sering membawa wanita ke tempat ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau adalah wanita pertama yang pernah kukencani sepenuh hatiku."

Aku menaikkan alis tidak percaya,"Kemana wanita-wanita yang kau dekati selama kau menjadi pengumpul informasi, Tuan Uchiha?"

"Astaga, Sakura. Ternyata kau menangkapnya seperti itu?"

Oke, ini mulai membuatku tertarik. Apakah aku salah menyimpulkannya?

"Pertama, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku mencari informasi. Kedua, aku memang menggoda wanita itu dan menanggapinya. Ketiga, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun. Dan keempat, hanya kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang kukencani, kunikahi, kutiduri bahkan menua bersama!"

Wajahku langsung memerah mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. ah, aku benar-benar salah paham padanya. pasti ia akan terluka sekali karena aku menilai dari sikapnya yang tampak lihai dengan wanita, padahal kenyataannya itu adalah pekerjaannya untuk menggali informasi. Bukan untuk tidur dengan para wanita itu.

"Maaf aku sudah salah paham tentangmu …," ucapku malu

Ia tersenyum meski sedikit tampak terluka,"Tidak apa. Salahku memang mempunyai perilaku yang tampak seperti playboy tidak tahu diri."

"Ya, itu salahmu. Kenapa kau bisa dengan tenang mendekati wanita, mengajaknya mengobrol, bercerita tentang masalahmu padanya bahkan mengajaknya berkencan?"

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah aku mengatakan pengalamanku padanya. aku berkata serius padanya dan tanggapannya membuatku kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. tapi, jika aku tidak seperti itu, kita tidak akan berada disini sekarang, bukan?"

Benar juga.

"Dan kau pasti akan kebosanan setengah mati sendirian di kapal itu jika aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memikatmu, bukan?"

Hm, dia benar.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, merogoh kantong celananya kemudian berlutut di sampingku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapiskan beludru biru gelap dengan pita kecil disana. Ia membukanya dan tampak sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan hiasan permata disana.

"Dan satu lagi. Aku pasti tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk melamarmu seperti ini, bukan? Disini."

Seluruh tamu dan pelayan restoran memandang kami. musik yang mengalun dari pemain biola tersebut berubah dari romantis menjadi super duper romantis bagaikan musik pernikahan. Aku hanya duduk terdiam masih menatap Sasuke binggung.

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku, membesarkan calon anak-anak kita dan menua bersama?"

Ah. Aku merasa pandanganku sedikit kabur yang kemudian kurasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri melewati pipiku. Aku mengusapnya dengan perlahan dan memeluk Sasuke saat itu juga hingga ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan karena tadi dalam posisi berlutut.

"Aku mau. Aku mau hidup bersamamu, membesarkan calon anak-anak kita dan menua bersamamu!"

Kutenggelamkan kepalaku pada bahu lebarnya tidak perduli setelannya yang mahal akan rusak karena air mataku. Telingaku mendengar tepuk tangan riuh dan sorak-sorakan yang membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Suara biola dan piano menyatu memainkan musik romantis sekaligus ceria seolah memberi selamat pada kami. aku benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sasuke memelukku dengan erat. Kurasakan pelukan hangatnya pada tubuhku. Ia melamarku di tempat yang mirip dengan kenangan kami. ia memang sudah merencanakan semuanya. Aku yakin itu.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan mengusap airmata dibantu oleh tangan besar Sasuke. Ia mengusap pipiku yang basah oleh airmata dengan tersenyum lembut. Mata Onyxnya seakan menyihirku kembali.

Dalam hitungan detik, entah siapa yang memulai, bibir kami bertemu dan saling melumat. Kurasakan nafas _mint _Sasuke yang memabukkan bersama dengan permainan lidahnya dan kecupan-kecupan gilanya padaku.

Tetapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami dan tersenyum padaku.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, Sakura. Kita masih di restoran."

Sial.

Sasuke menyadarkanku bahwa kami masih berada di luar. Kami masih berada di restoran. Tempat umum dimana masih banyak yang menonton kami dengan senyuman-senyuman yang membuatku malu.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dengan cepat menutupi wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah karena malu saat ini. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Demi apapun itu, kami masih berada di restoran!

"Sakura, berikan tanganmu."

Aku masih diam dan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku malu, bodoh!

Kudengar Sasuke menghela nafas dan melakukan sesuatu pada tanganku yang kemudian kurasakan ada sebuah benda sejuk memasuki salah satu jariku.

"Sakura, lihatlah."

Menuruti keinginan Sasuke dan rasa penasaranku, kulihat sebuah benda cantik sudah melingkari jari manisku. Benda yang sama dengan yang Sasuke perlihatkan padaku tadi.

"Ukurannya pas, bukan?"

"Sa-Sasuke …."

"Ssst …, aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Pandanganku mulai kembali kabur. Aku kembali memeluk Sasuke. Kubisikkan kata-kata yang selama ini kupendam dalam benakku jika ada orang yang melamarku. Tentunya orang yang kucintai.

"Jadikan aku istrimu, Sasuke. Malam ini."

Dan kurasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang disana.

**Normal POV**

.

Sasuke melumat bibir tipis itu seakan tidak akan ada lagi hari esok untuk mereka. Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen pribadi miliknya meskipun saat ini bibirnya masih sibuk melayani Sakura yang tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu apartemen miliknya, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kemudian menutup pintu. Lidahnya menari di dalam mulut Sakura membuat wanita itu semakin kesusahan mengimbangi permainannya.

Kaki Sasuke membawanya pada kamar besar miliknya yang memiliki sebuah kasur empuk besar berukuran _King _size yang cukup untuk mereka berdua. Tanpa melepaskan cumbuan mereka, ia meletakkan Sakura perlahan pada kasur tersebut kemudian berusaha untuk menurunkan ritsliting pada punggung dress Sakura. Seakan tidak mau kalah, tangan bebas Sakura melepaskan jas mahal Sasuke dan membuangnya entah kemana lalu melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke.

"Mmmph … Sakura, pelan-pelan, sayang."

"Sasuke …. "

"Apa yang kau mau sayang?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai jahil

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Kau menyebalkan."

Perlahan, Sasuke mengecup bibir yang sudah sedikit membengkak tersebut dan kembali melumatnya dengan ganas. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan dress Sakura. Menyentuh kulitnya yang lembut. Membelainya seakan takut melukainya.

"Eerggh …, Sasuke."

Ciuman Sasuke turun dari bibir Sakura ke leher jenjang putihnya. Menciumnya perlahan disana kemudian sedikit menggigit kecil membuat Sakura mengerang. Sasuke meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana untuk sang kekasih.

Tangannya tidak lagi diam. Ia berusaha untuk membelai perut rata Sakura dan tangan lainnya mengelus paha mulus Sakura perlahan.

"Sas- Sasuke. Cukup main-mainnya …."

"Sabar sayang. Ini masih belum seberapa karena aku akan membawamu ke dunia yang tidak pernah kau nikmati sebelumnya."

Tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi untuk menyentuhkan kulitnya dengan Sakura, Sasuke membuka celananya dan melemparkannya diikuti dengan boxer miliknya. Mata hijau Sakura melihat sebuah benda yang menegang disana.

"A-apa itu?!"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Sayang, apakah kau benar-benar seorang dokter?"

"Aku tidak pernah me- Mmmphh!"

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura mengulur waktunya lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin segera merasakan pelepasan yang dipancing oleh wanita itu tadi di restoran. Ia sudah menunggu lama saat ini.

Tangan Sasuke melepaskan dengan cepat penyangga dada Sakura beserta celana dalamnya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak ahli untuk meremas dada Sakura dan tangan lainnya berusaha memasukkan satu jari ke dalam liang kewanitaan Sakura.

"Aaah … Sasuke …. "

Ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke dada Sakura. Menemukan sebuah benda yang mengeras disana kemudian melahapnya kemudian memilinnya menggunakan lidahnya yang membuat Sakura semakin mengerang keras bersamaan dengan jarinya yang masuk dan keluar dari luar sana.

"Aaaah! Ah! Sas-"

Satu jari kemudian dua jari. Sasuke memasuki liang kewanitaan Sakura dan mengeluar masukkannya tanpa memperdulikan erangan kenikmatan Sakura semakin kencang hingga sebuah pencapaian disana.

Cairan hangat dan lengket keluar bersamaan dengan tubuh Sakura yang menegang dan teriakannya yang erotis di telinga Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan jarinya yang sudah basah penuh dengan cairan kepuasan Sakura.

"Hm … puas sendiri, huh?"

"Be-berisik. Kau benar-benar … hah, menyebalkan."

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian menjilat dengan lidahnya ke jari yang penuh dengan cairan Sakura. Ia menjilatnya perlahan dan terlihat seolah menikmatinya membuat Sakura merasa malu.

"Itu menjijikan, Sasuke!" protesnya

"Kenapa? ini cairanmu sayang, dan ini manis."

"Tidak. itu keluar dari sana dan pasti sangat … tidak enak."

Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas dan mendekati wajah Sakura. Mata Onyxnya menatap dalam emerald jernih di depannya.

"Kau mau merasakannya?"

"A-ap- Mmphhh!"

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Di dalam mulutnya, ia memberikan rasa cairan Sakura dengan menggunakan lidah. Rasa pahit dan sedikit asin bercampur _mint _membuat Sakura merasa tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu.

Merasa tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi sudah meminta untuk memasuki tempat kewanitaan Sakura. Perlahan, Sasuke memasuki tempat sempit itu yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Sssh … tenang sayang. Ini akan menyakitkan jika kau masih perawan."

"Aku memang masih perawan," timpal Sakura

Senyuman kembali tersungging pada bibir Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu."

Merasa Sakura sudah sedikit rileks, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya untuk maju. Ia merasa sedikit hangat karena ujung kejantanannya memasuki sebuah ruang sempit di bawah sana dan mengenai sebuah penghalang.

"Aaahh … Sasuke …."

"Maaf, Sakura. Ini akan sedikit sakit"

Dengan sekali hentakan keras, Sasuke melewati penghalang tersebut yang membuat Sakura menitikkan airmatanya serta erangan keras kesakitan.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Sasuke mencium Sakura dan menautkan jarinya dengan jari Sakura untuk mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya. Ia merasakan ada sebuah cairan hangat yang mengaliri kejantanannya di dalam sana yang ia yakin adalah darah perawan Sakura.

Beberapa detik Sasuke berusaha untuk membuat Sakura terbiasa akan ukurannya, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Ia benar-benar mencintai wanita itu meski pertemuan mereka, perkenalan mereka dan masa pacaran mereka terbilang singkat.

Tidak ada yang perduli dengan semua itu. karena mereka percaya dengan cintalah yang membawa mereka untuk bersatu malam ini.

Dengan semangat, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga erangan Sakura berganti menjadi penuh kenikmatan. Kejantanannya merasa dipijat oleh kewanitaan Sakura dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa gila.

Hingga sepuluh menit mereka melakukan dalam keadaan panas, dengan sebuah hentakan yang keras dan dalam Sasuke melepaskan benihnya di dalam rahim Sakura bersamaan dengan orgasmenya yang kedua kali.

"Hah … hah …, Sakura. Kau … baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Sasuke mengusap pelan wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan keringat. Tubuh mereka terasa panas meskipun ruangan dalam kamar itu dingin dengan AC yang disetel otomatis hidup begitu mereka memasuki kamar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

Kecupan singkat dihadiahkan pada Sakura dan perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam Sakura. Sakura sedikit meringis saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke menggesek dinding kewanitaannya serta cairan yang meluber keluar dari mereka berdua.

"Kau cantik, sayang," ucap Sasuke merebahkan diri di samping Sakura dan memeluknya posesif

Berulang kali Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura yang kemudian turun ke dahi, hidung, pipi dan kemudian bibirnya. Melahap kembali bibir yang sudah memerah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku," bisik Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke. Membalas dengan bisikan mesra.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku."

# # # # #

Sakura melihat dirinya sendiri di sebuah cermin besar yang mencerminkan dirinya. ia terlihat terpesona pada apa yang dipantulkan oleh benda besar di depannya seolah tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya.

"Ini … aku?"

Mata hijaunya melihat dengan seksama tubuhnya yang terbungkus gaun satin berwarna putih susu yang mengikuti bentuk tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai menutupinya. Korsase berbentuk bunga memperindah penampilannya yang ada di dadanya.

Rambut merah muda panjang Sakura ditata indah keatas menyisakan beberapa helai rambut jatuh di depannya. Sebuah mahkota bunga putih melingkah di atas kepalanya begitu pula dengan sebuah cadar panjang tipis yang tidak kalah menariknya.

Jantungnya berdegup keras dengan semua ini.

Ya, hari ini Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Mengganti marganya dan secara resmi memasuki keluarga Uchiha. Sebulan setelah lamaran itu, Sasuke mengurus segala hal pernikahan mereka tanpa terkecuali.

Dan kini, ia harus menemui sang mempelai pria yang menunggunya untuk menyatakan sumpah suci mereka. hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Sakura! Ayo kita keluar, semua sudah siap dan menunggumu!" teriak Ino

"Y-ya. Aku segera kesana, Ino."

Sakura berjalan dengan gugup. Pintu yang terbuka membuat suara ombak dan burung-burung yang berterbangan terdengar. Harum laut yang khas pun tercium dari hidung Sakura. Mata hijaunya melihat laut biru yang terbentang dengan langit sebagai pelengkapnya.

Sasuke membeli kapal pesiar yang pernah mereka gunakan untuk pesiar dari Itachi. Tentunya dengan harga yang terbilang mahal dan perbaikan sana sini yang pernah Sasuke keluhkan.

Kaki Sakura yang menggunakan heels tinggi dan cukup sempit, melangkah perlahan berusaha untuk tidak menginjak gaun miliknya. Di belakang ada dua orang yang membantunya untuk memegang ekor gaun miliknya agar tidak kotor.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Sakura semakin cepat berdetak saat telinganya mendengar suara dari dek utama tempat dimana mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Mata hijau Sakura melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang sudah menunggunya. Terutama Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan altar.

Sasuke menggunakan tuxedo putih dengan hiasan bunga di dadanya. Rambutnya yang biasa ia biarkan, kali ini disisir ke belakang membuatnya tampak rapi dan semakin tampan. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum begitu ia melihat Sakura keluar.

Ayah Sakura sudah menunggu putrinya untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke hadapan sang calon suami. Sakura merangkul lengan sang ayah dan lengan satunya lagi menggengam sebuah buket pengantin berhiaskan mawar putih.

'Tenanglah. Tenanglah. Aku pasti bisa. Tinggal mengucapkan sumpah,' batin Sakura

Sang ayah melepaskan Sakura untuk menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Ia mencium pelan dahi dan pipi sang putri yang ia lepaskan kepada menantunya.

"Semoga kau berbahagia, nak."

"Terima kasih, ayah."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Berjalan mensejajarkan tubuhnya ke samping tubuh sang calon suami. Angin laut sedikit menerpa mereka membuat ekor dari cadar Sakura berkibar sedikit.

Keadaan seketika itu menjadi hening dengan deburan ombak dan kicauan burung sebagai lagu pengiring yang diberikan Tuhan pada mereka.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai pernikahan suci ini." ucap Sang pendeta kemudian melirik Sasuke," Uchiha Sasuke, apakau kau, bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu? Berjanji untuk mengasihinya di kala sehat, sakit, suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sasuke menatap mantap pada sang pastor,"Aku bersedia untuk menerimanya menjadi istriku, mengasihinya di kala sehat, sakit, suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kami."

Kali ini sang pastor beralih pada Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, apakau kau, bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu? Berjanji untuk mengasihinya di kala sehat, sakit, suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia untuk menerimanya menjadi suamiku, mengasihinya di kala sehat, sakit, suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kami."

"Silahkan buka cadar pengantinmu dan saling bertukar cincin."

Keduanya saling menoleh dan berbalik untuk saling menatap mata masing-masing. Sasuke masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan membuka perlahan cadar pengantin Sakura kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak dari Naruto sebagai pengiring pengantin pria.

"Dengan cincin ini, aku menerimamu sebagai istriku dan akan melindungimu, menghormatimu dan menghargaimu seumur hidupku hingga maut memisahkan kita," ucap Sasuke memasangkan cincin perak dengan hiasan nama mereka dibelakangnya.

Sakura mengambil cincin satu lagi," Dengan cincin ini, aku menerimamu sebagai suamiku dan akan melindungimu, menghormatimu dan menghargaimu seumur hidupku hingga maut memisahkan kita," ucap Sakura memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Sasuke

Sang pastor berdehem perlahan.

"Dengan kesaksian seluruh saksi yang telah hadir di hari yang berbahagia ini, kalian disahkan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kalian tidak lagi dua, tetapi satu dan apa yang sudah dipersatukan tidak dapat dipisahkan lagi."

Sakura dan Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk saling menghadap dan mata mereka bertemu disana. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura menimbulkan riuh rendah suara sorakan diantara kursi undangan.

Tepuk tangan, siulan dan sorakan membuat keduanya memisahkan diri dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku," ucap Sasuke tersenyum

"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku."

Perlahan, Sasuke menggangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya untuk segera ke ujung dek menemui para undangan. Berat gaun Sakura tidak menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal tersebut karena bagi Sasuke itu adalah kewajiban seorang pria.

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura dihadapan para undangan. Kali ini, ia lebih jelas melakukannya.

"TEME! Malam pengantin kalian masih sepuluh jam lagi setelah pesta kapal. Bisakah kalian tahan dulu?" ucap Naruto

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mendelik kesal pada Naruto.

"LEMPAR BUKETNYA, SAKURA!"

Kali ini Ino yang berteriak dan sudah bergerombol dengan para wanita yang bersiap untuk menangkap buketnya. Sakura segera berbalik dan bersiap untuk melempar buket miliknya, berharap wanita yang mendapatkannya mendapatkan kebahagiaan sama seperti dirinya.

"Satu … dua … LEMPAR!"

Sakura melempar buket tersebut yang melayang diudara. Sakura tidak segera berbalik. Ia menghadap Sasuke yang menempelkan keningnya dengannya. Mata Onyx Sasuke terlihat bahagia disana menatap lembut sang istri.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Semua kisah cinta yang pernah kita bahas memang indah. Tapi kisah kitalah yang menjadi favoritku."

Sakura tertawa kemudian mengecup Sakura. Membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Dan aku wanita terfavoritku, sayang."

Setelahnya, sebuah kecupan kembali dilayangkan dari sang suami untuk sang istri. Debur ombak kembali terdengar seolah memberikan mereka lagu latar.

Perkenalan mereka memang terhitung singkat.

Tetapi mereka membuktikan bahwa kedua orang yang memang harus bersatu, cepat atau lambat, apapun caranya, pasti akan bersatu.

Semua itu, kita buktikan pada salah satu pasangan yang berbahagia ini. yang menanti sebuah anugerah yang telah dititipkan oleh Tuhan pada sang istri.

Setelah ini, babak baru kehidupan mereka akan dimulai. Bukan lagi berdua.

**# # # # #**

**END**

**AAAAAAAAA akhirnya tamat!**

**Fiuh… **

**Kritik, komen, saran yaa!**

**Thanks buat yang udah review, fav dan follow! Risa punya fic baru nih dan djamin ga kalah seru kok. udah publish barengan ama chap ini.**

**Ini dia SINOPSISNYA!**

**Uchiha Sasuke, seorang preman di KHS yang ternyata adalah seorang gay.**

**Haruno Sakura, yang tidak mengetahui Sasuke teman sekelasnya adalah gay, jatuh cinta setelah mendapatkan pertolongannya.**

**Bagaimana kisah perjuangan mereka? **

**Silahkan cari mereka di "BELONG TO YOU"**


End file.
